


Shattered Ice - Versione italiana

by Bluemary



Series: Meant to belong [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Possessive Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Questa volta non c'erano compromessi, niente scappatoie, niente mezzi per prendere tempo, nemmeno per una mente geniale come la sua, perché non aveva nulla da negoziare con chi desiderava unicamente il suo dolore.</i>
</p><p>Con la minaccia di Thanos sempre più vicina, Tony si sforza di far funzionare una problematica alleanza e deve scegliere cosa è pronto a sacrificare per salvare il mondo.</p><p>Seguito di "Like a mirror".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come la storia precedente, questa storia non considera i film usciti dopo il primo Avengers.  
> Grazie in anticipo a chi passerà di qui, buona lettura!

**Prologo: Gray walls**

 

_Stava fuggendo._

No, quello era prima, quando ancora aveva una possibilità di salvezza, quando ancora credeva di poter sopravvivere e trovare un luogo dove rifugiarsi, quando era stato abbastanza ingenuo da sperare.

Adesso c'erano le pareti di una cella gelida attorno a sé, una caverna, roccia tagliente che lo circondava sui quattro lati, senza soffitto, perché il nero nulla che lo sovrastava era immensamente più spaventoso di un muro grigio. Il pavimento era viscido per il suo stesso sangue, una percezione di raschiante dolore tra le ferite che gli costellavano ciò che rimaneva della sua pelle. L'unico suono in quella tomba di roccia era solo il sibilo spezzato del suo stesso respiro.

Si concentrò su di esso semplicemente per continuare a rifornire d'aria i polmoni, per prolungare la propria esistenza perfino in quell'agonia che era divenuta la sua vita negli ultimi giorni – _o settimane? O mesi? Da quanto tempo si trovava lì, dimenticato da tutti, un'eternità di sofferenza come unica compagna? Era forse impazzito e aveva creato nella sua mente una falsa vita dov'era stato in un luogo diverso da quella gelida prigione?_

Avrebbe riso, di se stesso e del mondo, se solo avesse potuto muovere le labbra. Malgrado tutto, ancora non era pronto a lasciare la presa sul suo corpo e lasciarsi cullare da un oblio dove non ci sarebbe stata più alcuna sofferenza.

Provò a muovere la mano che aveva ancora due dita sane, ma solo il tentativo di mandare l'impulso attraverso i suoi nervi devastati ravvivò il suo dolore in una fiammata. C'era bile nella sua bocca, assieme al sangue e al poco di saliva che la disidratazione non gli aveva tolto. Vomitare, per quella che sarebbe stata la seconda o terza volta nelle ultime ore, lo avrebbe solo indebolito, amplificando la sete, il bruciore alla gola e peggiorando la condizione delle costole fratturate. Aveva smesso di contare quelle che gli rimanevano integre, forse perché si era reso conto di quanto inutile fosse valutare le proprie condizioni, ciò che ancora di lui non era stato distrutto, quando non esistevano speranze di salvezza.

Questa volta non c'erano compromessi, niente scappatoie, niente mezzi per prendere tempo, nemmeno per una mente geniale come la sua, perché non aveva nulla da negoziare con chi desiderava unicamente il suo dolore.

Non ci sarebbe stata fine, non ci sarebbe stata incertezza, nulla a cui aggrapparsi per ricercare un barlume di speranza. Nessuno sarebbe venuto per lui.

Il respiro gli si interruppe con un suono strozzato, mentre i polmoni rifiutavano di riempirsi d'aria. Con uno sforzo che gli fece quasi perdere i sensi, riuscì a muoversi di pochi centimetri, voltandosi quel che bastava perché la sua bocca si aprisse alla ricerca di ossigeno senza il viscido terriccio su cui aveva poggiato la guancia a occluderla.

Prese un respiro con un gorgoglio e una stilettata al torace.

Una delle costole ferite doveva avergli bucato un polmone, e ora lo sentiva collassare a ogni suo tentativo di riprendere fiato. Se fosse successo all'inizio quei primi giorni in cui il terrore nel riscoprirsi prigioniero era ancora arricchito dalla testarda ricerca di una via d'uscita, avrebbe provato a trovare una posizione più idonea, o a prestarsi delle cure rudimentali, ma adesso era esausto. Anche se non avrebbe mai accettato una resa e non si sarebbe mai piegato a ricercare la morte – non più, non dopo che era riuscito a rialzarsi – il suo corpo era allo stremo, non aveva nemmeno energie sufficienti per pensare.

Era quasi affogato in tenebre più rassicuranti della sua realtà, quando sentì i passi strascicati e le risate gutturali dei servitori del suo aguzzino, il preludio a una nuova eternità di torture e dolore che l'avrebbe portato ancora più vicino alla morte.

 

Buio.

Gelo.

Dolore.

E poi Tony si svegliò, una mano che andava a frugare il suo petto alla ricerca del Reattore, mentre il cuore pareva volergli sfondare la gola.

Era stato un sogno.

Solo un sogno come tanti altri, anche se la sua nitidezza gli stava ancora aggredendo la pelle con un brivido di pura repulsione. Uno scherzo della sua mente, che si era divertita a concretizzare la tensione per la guerra imminente e i ricordi più cupi annidati nel suo subconscio e l'assenza di strani eventi.

_Solo un sogno._

 

E poi, in una cella gelida e sporca di sangue ad anni luce di distanza dalla Terra, si svegliò anche Loki.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1: Fit to fight**

 

Le pareti che lo circondavano erano di un bianco abbagliate. Muri lisci e fin troppo candidi, così come il soffitto e il pavimento, tanto da fargli rimpiangere l'assenza degli occhiali da sole. E una sola eccezione per quel vetro trasparente che gli mostrava solo un corridoio vuoto e ugualmente immacolato.

Si lasciò ricadere sul materasso con un sospiro.

Si trovava in una cella, ma una dotata di più comfort rispetto a quella dove Schmidt aveva trascorso gli ultimi giorni della sua vita. La temperatura era accettabile, c'era un letto invece di una brandina e aveva perfino un piccolo bagno dotato di porta, così da garantirgli quel minimo di privacy che la parete trasparente gli avrebbe negato. Non era più ammanettato e gli avevano anche lasciato i suoi vestiti, per quanto gli avessero tolto ogni tipo di congegno elettronico che fossero riusciti a trovargli addosso – il che gli garantiva quindi almeno un paio di modi per comunicare con Jarvis, considerando l'ingenuità o il rispetto di cui l'avevano fatto oggetto quando non l'avevano sottoposto a una vera e propria perquisizione.

Era sicuro che ci fossero telecamere a osservare ogni sua minima mossa, però, e con la consapevolezza di quanto il proprio imprigionamento fosse una situazione temporanea aveva preferito rimanere in quella cella troppo bianca senza tentare un'evasione.

Cominciò a tamburellare con le dita sul Reattore, senza trattenere una smorfia.

L'unico vero particolare insopportabile della sua situazione era la noia, perché, dopo che Hill con il suo gruppetto di agenti lo aveva portato fin lì lasciandolo solo senza una parola, non era più comparso nessuno. Non era davvero preoccupato, nemmeno lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avrebbe mai potuto tenerlo lì dentro, ma aveva la netta sensazione che Fury lo sapesse bene quanto lui e quindi posticipare il momento in cui lo avrebbe raggiunto per un confronto fosse solo un suo tentativo di ripicca.

“Avresti potuto teletrasportarmi via con te, invece di fare lo stronzo e lasciarmi qui a farmi imprigionare”, borbottò, senza guardare nulla in particolare.

Non ci fu alcuna risposta, non che se lo aspettasse davvero. Ma non si sarebbe stupito se il dio fosse rimasto nelle vicinanze.

Le guardie lo avevano trovato ancora con il sapore di Loki sulle labbra, l'euforia nell'aver riscoperto un punto di riferimento che aveva creduto perduto, per quanto folle, e la consistente frustrazione di essere stato lasciato insoddisfatto. Ai suoi piedi, il cadavere di Schmidt aveva attratto più turbamento della sua presenza.

Si era lasciato ammanettare senza ribellioni, limitandosi a protestare solo quando si erano interessati alla valigetta dispiegata per metà in armatura.

“Provate a toccarla e si attiverà il meccanismo di autodistruzione. Non voglio essere ritenuto responsabile se questo edificio verrà raso al suolo perché qualcuno di voi è stato così incauto da mettere le mani dove non doveva”, aveva avvertito, non appena un paio di agenti si erano avvicinati.

“Mente, non c'è nessuna bomba”.

“Allora perché non provi a toccarla _tu_ , Hill?”.

Alla fine gli avevano consentito di richiudere l'armatura nella finta ventiquattrore per poi depositarla in un magazzino internato. Tony era sicuro che Jarvis avrebbe pensato a come farla tornare nella Torre o nel caso peggiore distruggerla, se allo S.H.I.E.L.D. fosse venuta la folle idea di cercare di aprirla.

E questo lo riportava alla sua attuale situazione: nessun timore di conseguenze, ma solo una profonda, insopportabile noia.

Per l'ennesima volta la sua mente ripercorse il dialogo avuto con il dio, soffermandosi su ogni indizio, ogni dettaglio, ogni inflessione della sua voce.

Dopo giorni interi, gli sembrava di poter respirare più liberamente, senza quel misto di rancore e amarezza che gli aveva oppresso il petto, perché anche se Loki era stato un bastardo – poteva ancora risentire quella stretta d'acciaio sulla propria gola e le parole crudeli con cui lo tormentava e la mente che violava la sua, la magia che gli divorava le vene in un incendio insopportabile, le nocche che si imprimevano contro la sua guancia, lasciandolo senza fiato – non aveva cercato di ucciderlo.

Questa consapevolezza cambiava tutto. Aveva ancora il desiderio di provare il proprio prototipo su di lui, di mostrargli la superiorità della scienza sui suoi poteri, prendersi una rivalsa che agognava da settimane. Ma non lo odiava, e il ricordo della sua mano che lo spingeva giù dal tetto non era più un sordo pulsare sotto al Reattore.

Non gli rimaneva che uscire di lì, indire una riunione con i suoi compagni, o almeno con quelli con cui aveva ancora voglia di parlare, vista la scoperta di chi lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avesse tenuto prigioniero senza dirgli nulla e il suo recente scontro con Rogers, e pianificare le mosse future, senza precludersi la possibilità di un'alleanza.

Era giunto il momento di prendere in mano la situazione.

 

 

 

“Stark”.

“Occhio Solitario”.

Per un attimo Fury provò l'impulso decisamente allettante di aprire la cella dove la sua più consistente spina nel fianco era rinchiusa e prenderla a pugni finché quel sorriso sarcastico non fosse scomparso in un fiotto di sangue. Serrò le labbra, facendo un respiro profondo, ma assieme all'irritazione riconobbe anche un guizzo di sollievo, perché Stark era più vitale e combattivo di quanto l'avesse visto dal suo ritorno.

“Ti do l'opportunità di spiegarmi il tuo comportamento prima di incriminarti per effrazione, violazione di un edificio di massima sicurezza e omicidio”.

“E io ti do l'opportunità di liberarmi dopo avermi porto le tue scuse più sentite, così da mantenere il tuo posto di direttore senza fare un'epocale figura da incompetente davanti al mondo intero e senza perdere le mie preziose sovvenzioni. Massima sicurezza?”. Lo sbuffo che accompagnò quelle parole acuì il suo desiderio di strangolarlo. “Ho visto centri commerciali con controlli più accurati”.

Serrò i pugni che teneva nascosti dietro alla schiena. La facilità con cui quella base era stata violata lo turbava, anche se il fautore di una simile impresa non era affatto un uomo comune. Pericoloso, come gli aveva sempre detto Romanoff e come lo aveva sempre considerato lui stesso, eppure proprio per questo un assetto indispensabile, soprattutto quando c'erano altri pericoli all'orizzonte.

Si costrinse a ingoiare la rabbia e il fastidio per un confronto in cui sentiva sempre più di avere le mani legate, quindi provò ad attaccarlo da un'altra angolazione.

“Ti sei messo in combutta con Loki?”, gli chiese a bruciapelo.

Era stato fin troppo facile associare i pugnali di ghiaccio trovati sul cadavere di Schmidt con il dio, ma l'assenza di feed video lo lasciava in preda a una frustrante cecità su cosa fosse realmente avvenuto in quella cella.

Stark gli rivolse un sorriso carico di derisione.

“Sarebbe questa, la tua grande ipotesi?”.

“Non stai negando”.

“Forse perché preferisco lasciarti nell'incertezza”.

Con un sospiro, Fury si massaggiò le tempie. Tra Barton che ormai stava sfiorando l'insubordinazione, il Consiglio che aveva serrato la presa sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. e adesso quest'ultima novità, la sua posizione si faceva sempre più precaria. Con in arrivo una guerra che avrebbe oscurato la battaglia di New York di un anno prima, non poteva permetterselo.

“Niente più stronzate, Stark. Tu adesso mi dirai tutto ciò che è successo quando ti sei infiltrato qui. E cos'è successo tra te e Loki quando eri suo prigioniero”.

“Altrimenti cosa, Nick?”.

“Farti trovare da solo, con un cadavere ai tuoi piedi? Non una bella situazione”.

Stark scrollò le spalle.

“Incriminami pure. Vediamo cosa ne pensano l'opinione pubblica e il sistema giudiziario del fatto che tenevi un criminale di guerra nella bambagia senza dire nulla a nessuno”. E c'era stata una nota gelida nelle sue parole.

“Non funziona così”.

Il sorriso che ricevette in risposta gli ricordò uno squalo.

“Stai pensando di farmi sparire?”.

“Sono tentato, sì”.

Stark scosse la testa e quando tornò a fissarlo era di nuovo serio. Serio e ostile e del tutto pronto a lottare, come non ricordava di averlo visto dai tempi dell'invasione dei Chitauri.

“Hai bisogno di me, in questa guerra. Hai bisogno dei miei fondi e della mia tecnologia. Quindi non prendiamoci per il culo, perché sappiamo entrambi che ti sono indispensabile”.

“Lo saresti, ma solo se tu fossi pronto a collaborare. Infiltrarti qui per uccidere un mio prigioniero ti ha reso un nemico. Hai idea delle conseguenze che-”

“Meritava di morire!”, lo interruppe Stark, la voce vibrante di rabbia e di un'altra emozione che gli aveva fatto stringere le mani a pugno.

Lo comprese subito, anche senza chiedergli a cosa stesse pensando: le vittime dello scontro con Schmidt a cui Romanoff aveva accennato nel suo rapporto. Una mezza dozzina di bambini stesi a terra assieme ai cadaveri degli altri civili e degli scienziati.

“Ci stava dando preziose informazioni”, commentò, togliendo dal proprio volto qualsiasi emozione.

“Se tu e la tua organizzazione siete davvero un minimo capaci di svolgere il vostro lavoro come dici, dovresti già avere tutte le informazioni che ti servono”. Stark si avvicinò al vetro, le mani che affondavano nelle tasche della sua falsa divisa e i muscoli delle spalle contratti. “Da quanto tempo lo avevi nelle tue mani? E quanto a lungo pensavate di tenermelo nascosto, tu e le tue due spie?”.

“Le tue azioni mi danno la conferma di aver agito bene, nel tenertelo nascosto”.

Ebbe la netta sensazione che un braccio si sarebbe sollevato per abbattersi contro la parete di vetro che li separava, ne lesse il desiderio in quegli occhi che lo fissavano come se fosse stato un nemico. Invece, dopo una manciata di secondi di silenzio troppo pesante, l'ostilità si attenuò.

“Sono venuto qui per uccidere Schmidt, ma Loki mi ha anticipato. Quando sono arrivato era già tutto finito”. Stark fece un passo indietro, il corpo di nuovo rilassato, anche se c'era ancora rabbia, sul suo volto, assieme a quella risolutezza che lo rendeva pericoloso. “Torno nella squadra. Senza alcuna limitazione e in piena autonomia. Prendere o lasciare, non accetto compromessi in questo”.

Fury lo squadrò da capo a piedi per riflettere sulle sue parole, più che per verificarne la serietà. Stark aveva le occhiaie di chi non aveva dormito da molto tempo, e da tempo ancora maggiore non aveva avuto una notte senza incubi. Era anche un assetto troppo imprevedibile per non essere pericoloso, un elemento che sarebbe potuto divenire il fattore decisivo nello scontro con il tiranno alieno.

Alla fine assentì.

“Ma niente missioni con ostaggi”.

“D'accordo. Per il momento”. Stark si premurò di sottolineare, prima di dargli le spalle, congedandolo con un noncurante gesto della mano. “Puoi mandare Hill o qualche altro tuo subordinato a portarmi i miei effetti personali e un caffè, finché aspetto che il tuo orgoglio si rassegni ad aprire la porta di questa scatola bianca”.

Fury represse il duale impulso di prenderlo a pugni e di lasciarlo libero così da toglierlo dalla propria vista. A dispetto del fastidio che quell'atteggiamento gli suscitava, la parte più razionale della sua mente non poté evitare di rilassarsi dopo quelli che parevano mesi.

“Non ho finito”. Attese invano che Stark si voltasse, dando attenzione a lui anziché alla spoglia parete più lontana. “Loki. Vi siete incrociati?”.

“Non dirò altro finché non sarò di nuovo nella mia Torre”.

Con una smorfia, lui si rassegnò a digitare i comandi per l'apertura della cella.

“Stark”.

Tony si voltò, per una volta senza dire nulla, e Fury accolse il suo sguardo interrogativo con un cenno del capo.

“Bentornato”.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per l'assenza, se non altro adesso dovrei essere più libera e quindi più propensa agli aggiornamenti regolari XD Grazie dei kudos, buona lettura^^

**Capitolo 2: Home sweet home**

 

Era sera quando giunse alla Stark Tower.

Non si sorprese di non trovare Tony ad attenderlo nella hall, certo che fosse ancora rintanato in laboratorio, ma quando Pepper emerse dall'ascensore per andargli incontro a passo insolitamente spedito, labbra arrossate per un motivo diverso dal rossetto e mani irrequiete, non poté evitare di irrigidirsi.

“Bruce, meno male che sei tornato”.

La guardò avvicinarsi sentendo un nodo crescere nella sua gola fino a rendergli difficile deglutire, mentre prendeva nota dei suoi occhi inquieti, della tensione che permeava il suo corpo, dei capelli disordinati, come se ci avesse passato più volte le dita in preda all'ansia, incurante di rovinare la propria pettinatura.

Era appena più padrona di sé di quando l'aveva vista l'ultima volta, e il pensiero della propria fuga che era rimasto a tormentarlo per tutti quei giorni di lontananza tornò a bruciargli il petto con una colpa impossibile da ignorare.

“Cos'è successo?”.

Aveva le mani che fremevano per abbracciarla, per offrirle una rassicurazione più profonda delle semplice parole, ma Pepper si era fermata a un metro da lui, forse un metro e mezzo, e già sapeva che dar retta a quell'impulso avrebbe significato solo altre complicazioni.

“Tony. È stato arrestato dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.”.

“Stai scherzando?”.

Lei scosse la testa. Prese un respiro profondo, gli occhi che vagarono un istante sulla hall, inquadrando l'ambiente deserto e il bancone della reception con quell'unica impiegata china su una risma di fogli.

“Ti accompagno di sopra”.

Si trovavano a diversi metri dalla reception e a quella distanza avrebbero potuto parlar senza temere di essere ascoltati, ma Bruce non esitò ad annuire. La seguì nell'ascensore, attendendo che le porte si chiudessero per concedersi uno sguardo preoccupato.

“Cos'è successo?”.

Lontano dal resto del mondo che la conosceva come CEO delle Stark Industries, l'espressione dura di Pepper si sciolse in un sospiro carico di sconforto.

“Non lo so. Questo pomeriggio Jarvis mi ha avvertito che Tony era appena stato sorpreso in un edificio appartenente allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e che Maria Hill stava procedendo con il suo arresto. Poi più nulla”. I suoi occhi si posarono su di lui. Erano asciutti, ma non alleviarono in minima parte il sordo pulsare all'interno del suo torace che gli ricordava a ogni respiro come l'avesse lasciata sola, a fronteggiare quella situazione senza alcun supporto. “Non so nemmeno cosa stesse facendo lì, o se Fury ha davvero intenzione di incriminarlo”.

“Jarvis cosa dice?”.

Pepper scosse la testa.

“Non vuole dirmi niente. Sostiene che meno informazioni mi fornisce, meno sarei coinvolta in caso la questione raggiungesse un tribunale”. Malgrado la tensione, le sfuggì un mezzo sorriso. “Scommetto che gliel'ha ordinato Tony”.

“Probabile”.

L'ascensore si fermò proprio ai primi accenni di un silenzio imbarazzato.

Fu Bruce a uscire per primo, raggiungendo un'area comune deserta.

“Gli altri?”.

“Thor è ancora ad Asgard, Steve e Clint sono in palestra e Natasha è sul suo piano”.

“Loro lo sanno?”.

“No. Non so cosa fare. Pensavo di chiedere a Clint, ma lui è pur sempre un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., no?”. I suoi denti andarono a torturare il labbro inferiore, già arrossato. “Se almeno sapessi perché era lì, avrei una base su cui prendere una decisione”.

Bruce si irrigidì, mentre la comprensione gli gelava il petto.

“Schmidt”.

“Cosa?”.

“Ha trovato Schmidt. Quando ieri l'ho chiamato, stava violando il server dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Deve aver scoperto che Fury ha Schmidt prigioniero”.

Pepper impallidì in modo tanto repentino da spingerlo a fare un passo nella sua direzione per essere pronto a sorreggerla.

“È ancora vivo?”, gli chiese con voce strozzata, come se parlare le costasse fatica.

“Sì. Lo abbiamo trovato rinchiuso in un blocco di ghiaccio quando siamo penetrati nella base Hydra dove tenevano Tony e il siero deve averlo fatto sopravvivere, perché una volta sciolto il ghiaccio si è ripreso alla perfezione”.

Se possibile, il pallore sulle guance di Pepper si intensificò.

“È andato a ucciderlo”.

Non c'era stato bisogno di un soggetto, e Bruce sentì il suo stesso cuore martellare contro il torace.

“Ne sei sicura?”.

Domanda stupida, perché non c'erano altri motivi per la sua presenza nella base dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma uccidere un prigioniero a sangue freddo non era come uccidere in battaglia. Non erano in guerra, e Tony non era un assassino.

Pepper respirò a fondo, scuotendo la testa.

“Ho visto quello che ha fatto”. Deglutì, un suono fin troppo distinguibile. “Quando tu sei andato via, ho chiesto a Jarvis cosa fosse successo con Schmidt. Tony continuava a bere, sembrava volersi uccidere e non sapevo come aiutarlo. E poi Jarvis me l'ha mostrato. Quello che quel bastardo ha fatto a Tony”.

La sua voce si spezzò, e Bruce riuscì a fermarsi prima di porre la domanda che gli stava risuonando nella mente. Invece le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, esitante ma abbastanza concreta da poter sentire il tremito che la pervadeva.

“Pepper”.

Lei si tese, rifuggendo il suo sguardo. Poi tornò a cercare i suoi occhi, e il tremolio che si intuiva ai margini delle palpebre scomparve in un'espressione determinata.

“Se Tony è riuscito a ucciderlo prima che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo fermasse, dobbiamo prepararci a fronteggiare un'accusa di omicidio”.

Bruce si sforzò di ignorare il disagio che quell'idea gli insinuava.

“Non credo che lo incrimineranno, anche se...” Si bloccò prima di terminare la frase con i propri pensieri, ma Pepper non era un'ingenua, non avrebbe avuto problemi a giungere alle sue stesse conclusioni.

“Lo useranno per ricattarlo e avere un qualche tipo di controllo su di lui, e Tony non è un assassino, questa cosa lo-”.

“Miss Potts”, interruppe una voce familiare. “Il signor Stark è di nuovo in libertà e arriverà alla Stark Tower in diciassette minuti”.

Pepper sollevò la testa di scatto.

“Sta bene?”.

“Meglio del solito. In effetti, se mi è concesso dirlo, lo trovo di ottimo umore per la prima volta da quando è tornato”.

E quando lei e Bruce tornarono a incrociare lo sguardo, in un silenzio attonito, nessuno dei due trovò qualcosa da dire.

 

 

 

Atterrò sull'attico della sua torre con quaranta secondi di anticipo rispetto alla stima iniziale e non si sorprese davvero di trovare due paia d'occhi ad aspettarlo.

“Ciao Pep. E bentornato, Bruce, ottimo tempismo per la piccola riunione che ho intenzione di fare”. Camminò verso di loro lasciando che l'armatura venisse rimossa un pezzo alla volta, sul volto un sorriso che non gli era costato alcuno sforzo. “Jarvis, chiama gli altri Avengers, abbiamo molto di cui parlare”.

“Come desidera”.

Solo quando fu a un paio di metri si fermò.

Bruce era nervoso, gli bastava guardarlo per realizzare che non sapesse a quale pensiero dar voce tra quelli che dovevano agitarsi nella sua testa. Pepper era impietrita.

“Niente discorso di accoglienza?”.

Per dei lunghi secondi gli rispose solo il silenzio; poi Bruce sospirò, prima di lasciare che la tensione sul suo volto si dissolvesse in un'espressione amichevole.

“Allora, siamo diventati una torre di fuorilegge?”.

Non gli aveva detto nulla di Schmidt, ma non gli aveva mentito né glielo aveva tenuto nascosto come gli altri, e adesso aveva parlato al plurale, con l'ombra di un sorriso, a dispetto dell'espressione preoccupata con cui lo stava studiando.

Tony ricambiò il sorriso, sorpreso di non provare altro che un senso di calore al petto, ben diverso dal rancore o dal bisogno di solitudine che si sarebbe aspettato.

“Non ancora, mi dispiace”.

“E stai bene?”.

“Meglio dell'ultima volta che me lo hai chiesto”.

Il sollievo sul volto di Bruce divenne più evidente, anche se i suoi occhi continuavano a studiarlo come alla ricerca di una ferita.

“Mi fa piacere sentirlo”.

“Signore, gli altri Avengers sono stati avvertiti. Devo dir loro di cosa si tratta?”.

“No, limitati a raggrupparli nella sala comune, preferisco lasciarli nel dubbio ancora un po'”.

Bruce parve esitare un attimo, ma poi arretrò di un passo.

“Allora ti aspetto assieme agli altri”, gli disse, e lo lasciò solo ad affrontare la sua CEO.

Come se avesse aspettato quel momento, Pepper lo raggiunse a grandi passi, le mani strette in due piccoli pugni.

“Ti sei fatto arrestare senza dirmi nulla”.

“Pepper, posso spiegare”.

A giudicare dalla sua espressione, si sarebbe dovuto preparare a ricevere uno schiaffo. Invece lei lo abbracciò di scatto, come aveva fatto al suo ritorno, dandogli una stretta al petto più ferrea e dolorosa di quella dovuta alle sue braccia. L'aveva fatta preoccupare di nuovo, altre rughe dovevano essersi incise sulla sua fronte, altre preoccupazioni a intaccare la sua tranquillità, ammesso che ne avesse mai avuta da quando la conosceva.

Questa volta, tuttavia, non fu un contatto che lo bruciava con l'urgenza di allontanarsene il prima possibile.

La strinse a sé di rimando, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche prezioso istante. Niente guerre all'orizzonte, niente controversi pensieri su divinità psicopatiche che gli facevano fremere le labbra per il desiderio di un altro bacio, niente sangue o cadaveri di bambini, o compagni di squadra che erano diventati quasi dei nemici.

Solo Pepper, la sua torre, la sensazione di essere davvero tornato a casa.

Fu lei a staccarsi per prima, senza lasciarlo andare davvero, solo per ricercare i suoi occhi.

“Stai bene?”.

“Sì”.

“E Schmidt?”.

“Meno”. Non appena colse la tensione nel suo corpo, Tony sollevò le mani in segno di resa. “Non per merito mio. Sono stato anticipato. Quando ho raggiunto la sua cella, quel bastardo era già morto”.

Pepper aggrottò la fronte.

“Fury?”, chiese, dopo un istante di riflessione.

Lui scosse la testa.

“Loki non ha gradito la sua sopravvivenza. Quella diva con le corna è più egocentrica di me, a quanto pare ha preso sul personale il fatto che un patetico mortale sia riuscito a scamparla dopo il loro scontro”.

Da Pepper provenne un suono strozzato.

“Loki”.

Lui cercò di trattenere un sorriso, ma l'immagine del dio seduto sulla branda, con il cadavere di Schmidt ai suoi piedi e un'aria così maledettamente soddisfatta, era difficile da reprimere.

“Già”.

“Loki”, ripeté Pepper, come se non riuscisse a metabolizzare quell'informazione. “Lo stesso Loki che ti ha tenuto prigioniero e ti ha buttato giù dal tetto”.

Tony annuì, cominciando a provare i primi guizzi di colpevolezza.

“Riguardo a quello... non voleva davvero uccidermi”.

“E te lo ha detto lui?”.

“In effetti sì”. Represse l'impulso di passarsi la mano sui capelli, bloccando il braccio a mezz'aria. “Andiamo, Pepper, mi sono ritrovato con lui in una cella e con l'armatura ancora nella valigetta. Ti assicuro che se avesse davvero voluto uccidermi, ora tu saresti la proprietaria delle Stark Industries”.

Il suo sguardo mostrò un misto di preoccupazione e incredulità, poi si velò di qualcosa che gli fece venire il subitaneo terrore di vederla scoppiare in lacrime.

“Mi hai nominata come tua erede?”.

“Beh, sì. Tu. Un po' Bruce. Qualcosina a Happy e a Rhodey. A proposito, devo togliere dal testamento quelle due spie ingrate e aggiungere un vibratore anale per Capsicle, così magari prova qualcosa di più divertente della scopa che fa ormai parte di lui. Jarvis, prendi nota”.

“Ho registrato tutto, signore”.

Pepper aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi quando tornò a prestarle attenzione, ma già il momento di commozione stava lasciando spazio a uno sguardo fin troppo acuto.

“Quindi, Loki”.

“Già”.

E davvero Tony non sapeva se fosse peggio vederla in procinto di piangere o dover sostenere un paio di occhi che parevano capaci di metterlo dinanzi a consapevolezze da cui avrebbe preferito di gran lunga continuare a fuggire.

“Che ha aspettato di vederti arrivare lì prima di uccidere Schmidt”, commentò ancora lei, con un tono che faceva ben presagire l'accusa implicita di quelle parole.

Tony ebbe l'impulso di irrigidirsi.

“Non proprio aspettato, diciamo che sono arrivato a cose fatte”.

“E non credi che volesse incriminarti?”.

“No, ha lasciato tracce fin troppo evidenti del proprio passaggio”. L'aria scettica di Pepper lo spinse a sollevare le mani. “Che c'è? Sai che è terribilmente egocentrico. Non avrebbe mai sopportato che un altro si prendesse il merito di aver ucciso quel figlio di puttana”.

Lei aggrottò la fronte.

“Ti rendi conto che i suoi ragionamenti sono terribilmente simili ai tuoi?”.

“Solo perché ho passato qualche giorno come suo coinquilino”. Scrollò le spalle con noncuranza, prima di realizzare un particolare preoccupante. “Tu come fai a sapere di dov'ero e cosa stavo facendo? È stato Jarvis, vero?”.

“Ho pensato che Miss Potts avesse il diritto di essere informata, almeno per ciò che concerneva i particolari meno pericolosi della sua situazione”, intervenne l'AI, prima ancora che lei potesse rispondere.

“Stai pensando un po' troppo per i miei gusti”.

“Mi ha creato lei così”.

“Jarvis ha fatto benissimo ad avvertirmi”, intervenne Pepper. Fu sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi gli posò una mano sul braccio, il sospetto che si attenuava. “Prometti che non farai più nulla di avventato?”.

Tony ebbe l'assurdo impulso di accarezzarle una guancia. Non di baciarla, o di trarla a sé, solo di darle un gesto di conforto, forse per scusarsi delle tante, troppe occasioni in cui era stato una preoccupazione.

“Mi crederesti?”.

Lei sospirò, ritirando la mano.

“No. Ma almeno potresti impegnarti per cercare di rimanere vivo?”.

“Pensavo che mi avresti spronato a praticare sport estremi, o a dar da mangiare agli squali, o rubare l'Eliovelivolo. Sai, ora che conosci il mio testamento e via dicendo”.

Pepper non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“Preferisco aspettare ancora un po', prima di diventare ricca”. Le sue labbra ebbero un fremito. “E poi tutte queste cose sarebbero un miglioramento, tu fai ben di peggio già da solo”.

Le proteste che Tony avrebbe voluto esprimere gli si bloccarono in gola nel fronteggiare lo sguardo fin troppo eloquente che la sua CEO gli stava rivolgendo, così non replicò.

“Immagino che tu abbia la tua riunione a cui pensare, adesso”.

“Vuoi origliare? Scommetto che Jarvis non avrebbe nulla in contrario”.

Pepper scosse la testa.

“Preferisco restarne fuori. Siete voi, gli eroi, non io”. Lo oltrepassò, tanto vicina da sfiorarlo. “Cerca di non passare la notte in bianco”.

Tony sentì la confessione bruciargli la gola.

“Pepper”, la chiamò, aspettando che lei si girasse prima di trovare la forza di continuare, senza più permettersi alcuna traccia di ironia o sorriso. “Se non lo avesse fatto Loki, lo avrei ucciso”.

Lei lo guardò ugualmente seria.

“Lo so”.

“E non mi dici nulla?”.

“Avrei capito”. Lo disse con voce bassa, appena percettibile, eppure non c'era alcun dubbio nelle sue parole. “Anche se non sarei stata d'accordo, avrei capito. Ma tu non sei un assassino, Tony. E sono felice che tu non lo sia dovuto diventare”.

Se ne andò dopo un ultimo fantasma di sorriso, e lui rimase nell'attico a lottare contro un inaspettato nodo alla gola.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3: Settling things**

 

Erano già tutti seduti attorno al tavolo quando lui li raggiunse.

Natasha e Clint da un lato, abbastanza vicini da sfiorarsi, Steve a capotavola, Bruce un po' isolato sul lato libero, l'unico che sembrasse tranquillo a sufficienza da non aver assunto le sembianze di una statua come l'assassina, o da non guardarsi attorno come gli altri due Avengers.

Scegliere la sedia opposta a Capsicle, spostandola di qualche centimetro verso il suo migliore amico, fu una mossa quasi obbligata.

“Tony! Come stai?”.

Sorrise a Steve, senza vero e proprio calore, perché le nocche della sua mano destra ancora gli dolevano e questa era la prima occasione in cui si parlavano dall'ultimo incontro in cui lui lo aveva cacciato dal proprio piano.

“Mai stato meglio”.

“Perché hai detto a Jarvis di convocarci qui? Non dico che io stessi dormendo, ma tra noi c'è chi ha una certa età e a quest'ora dovrebbe essere a nanna”.

L'arciere aveva parlato con una leggerezza appena forzata, ed era una prova lampante del fatto che sapesse. Fury doveva avere avvertito Natasha, che poi aveva riferito ogni cosa a lui. E c'era l'accenno di presa in giro a Capsicle, in quella che era diventata ormai una consuetudine, un botta e risposta tra loro due che faceva sospirare Steve e dava a Natasha lo sguardo esasperato tipico di Pepper. L'arciere lo aveva pronunciato con studiata naturalezza, un'offerta di pace non troppo evidente.

_Non questa volta, Clint._

“Ho pensato che fosse il momento giusto per stabilire il nostro piano d'azione. Almeno con gli Avengers che trovo ancora simpatici”. Lasciò serpeggiare lo sguardo tra i due, prima di rivolgere loro le spalle. “Le due spie sono fuori, quindi veniamo a noi. Come ci organizziamo per l'arrivo del cattivone spaziale?”.

“Ci hai fatto venire qui solo per escluderci?”, sbottò Clint.

Lui tornò a fissarlo, sostenendo l'oltraggio sul suo volto senza la minima emozione.

“Esattamente”.

Natasha non aveva ancora battuto ciglio, né proferito una parola, ma poteva continuare a studiarlo impassibile per quanto voleva, lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di degnarla di altri sguardi.

“ _Non dovresti bere ancora”,_ gli aveva detto, come se le importasse della sua salute.

E in tutto questo _sapeva_ e gliel'aveva tenuto nascosto, gli aveva lasciato credere che Schmidt fosse morto senza nemmeno accennare a controbattere quando lui aveva affermato la sua morte ad alta voce nel tentativo di renderla più concreta. Non aveva detto nulla. E nemmeno Clint.

Era così tentato dall'impulso di cacciarli entrambi dalla sua torre, l'arciere che cercava giustificazioni e risposte a cui lui non desiderava davvero prestare ascolto e l'assassina con i suoi occhi privi di emozioni, che a stento realizzò la confusione di Capsicle.

“Aspetta, Tony. Cosa sta succedendo? Tu non puoi partecipare alle missioni, non ti ricordi...?”.

Guardò per un attimo la sua bocca, labbra integre, denti perfetti, neanche un minimo segno del suo pugno, così come non l'aveva mostrato un paio di giorni dopo averlo subito.

“E così sei fuori anche tu, non che mi aspettassi qualcosa di diverso”. Voltò del tutto la sedia, avvicinandola all'unica faccia amica di quella riunione. “Bene, Bruce, a quanto pare è rimasto il cervello del gruppo. Più Thor, quando tornerà”.

E in realtà non aveva particolare voglia di collaborare nemmeno con Thor, non finché gli riverberava nella mente l'infanzia di Loki, ma a quello ci avrebbe pensato in un secondo momento.

“Non puoi cacciarci via dalla squadra, Tony”, protestò Steve. Non aveva ancora perso l'aria smarrita, anche se aveva già cominciato a usare la sua voce ragionevole da leader senza macchia né paura, quella stessa voce con cui lo aveva giudicato durante il loro primo incontro.

Si era dimenticato di quanto potesse odiarlo.

Si esibì nel suo migliore sorriso, regalandogli l'ipocrisia che di solito riservava alla stampa.

“Non vi sto cacciando. Sto fondando la mia squadra. Voi potete fare quello che vi pare. Naturalmente con la _vostra_ tecnologia e i _vostri_ fondi”.

“Non abbiamo fatto nulla di sbagliato”.

“Finalmente hai deciso di smettere di fare la statua e degnarci della tua parola”. Rivolse a Natasha un ampio gesto con entrambe le mani, come se dovesse presentarla a un pubblico. “Avanti, dunque, vediamo come oggi cercherai di manipolarmi”.

Lei incrociò le braccia al petto, senza cambiare espressione.

“Non ho intenzione di manipolarti, Tony, perché questa volta hai torto. Sì, ti abbiamo tenuto nascosto un fatto che avrebbe potuto turbarti e spingerti ad agire in modo sconsiderato”. La sua voce si abbassò, diventando un mormorio velato di minaccia. “E non c'è nulla di sbagliato, in questo”.

Tony tornò serio all'improvviso.

“No, ma c'è qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato quando devo ringraziare Loki per qualcosa che i miei amici hanno pensato bene di non dirmi”.

Anche senza voltarsi sapeva che gli occhi di tutti adesso si erano fatti più attenti.

“Allora l'hai incontrato”.

“Un punto per te, Romanoff. Immaginavo che Nick avesse già riferito tutto ai suoi due wonder twins doppiogiochisti”.

“Non siamo doppiogiochisti”, sbottò Clint.

“Che c'è, Merida, solo tu hai il diritto di provare rancore? Loki è entrato nella tua mente e quindi sei giustificato a fare proclami di vendette sanguinose, ma se io voglio dare a un nazista ciò che si merita all'improvviso non va più bene?”.

L'arciere si alzò di scatto, un movimento tanto improvviso che la sedia venne spinta un paio di metri indietro.

“Non osare tirare in ballo quel figlio di puttana! Sei tu, con il tuo cazzo di ego, che non riesci a vedere le cose in modo oggettivo e non capisci che ti stavamo facendo un favore”.

Si rimise in piedi anche Tony, mentre il benessere provato al suo ritorno, con Bruce e poi con Pepper, veniva rimpiazzato da una rabbia che gli riempiva la gola.

“Un favore?”. Aveva le mani che gli tremavano, la pelle bruciava per il bisogno di essere circondata dall'armatura e le macchie di sangue stavano affiorando di nuovo, le sentiva, sangue di bambini che non sarebbe mai riuscito a lavarsi via davvero. “Mi avete mentito. Mi avete tenuto nascosto che il vostro direttore si diverte a viziare un criminale, dopo quello che ha fatto”.

Natasha afferrò Clint per un braccio, costringendolo a sedersi. Aveva ancora quell'espressione di calma totale e assoluta che in quel momento risultava quanto mai fuori posto.

“Forse, se tu ci avessi detto che ti è successo davvero, avremmo potuto vedere le cose anche dal tuo punto di vista”.

Tony spostò gli occhi dall'arciere a lei, la morsa sul torace così salda e consistente che gli sembrava di soffocare.

“Avanti, continua, continuate pure. Ho una gran voglia di sbattervi entrambi fuori dalla mia Torre”.

Natasha lo fissò di rimando, imperturbabile.

“Fallo, allora. Ma non cambia il fatto che abbiamo agito unicamente per aiutarti e che per questa guerra dobbiamo essere uniti”.

“Jarvis”.

“Signore?”.

“Tony, stai reagendo in maniera esagerata”.

“E tu cosa ne sai, Capsicle? Vuoi essere buttato fuori anche tu?”.

Un movimento lo bloccò proprio mentre stava per concretizzare le proprie minacce.

“Forse è meglio se facciamo una pausa e ci calmiamo tutti, cosa ne dite?”, commentò Bruce, in piedi anche lui adesso.

Aveva parlato con voce pacata, ma la sua tranquillità, contrariamente a quella di Natasha, non gli diede l'impulso di indossare l'armatura e distruggere qualcosa. Invece Tony si ritrovò a fare un respiro profondo, distendere le dita che gli avevano quasi ferito i suoi stessi palmi e lasciarsi ricadere sulla sedia, svuotato di ogni energia.

“Tony, capisco che tu ti senta ferito, ma nessuno di noi ti voleva ingannare”, continuò Bruce.

Lui gli rivolse un sorriso amaro.

“Intendi a parte seguire le direttive di Fury invece di essere leali a un compagno di squadra?”.

E quella consapevolezza bruciava, perché in qualche modo, a dispetto di tutto, aveva cominciato davvero a considerarli amici.

“Fury non c'entra, erano preoccupati per te. Lo eravamo tutti”. Bruce trasse un sospiro, accomodandosi sulla sedia senza staccare gli occhi da lui. “E non sapevamo come avresti preso la notizia di Schmidt prigioniero dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”.

“Mi avresti mentito anche tu?”.

“No. Ma io non faccio sempre la cosa giusta. E Natasha ha ragione. Siamo una squadra, dobbiamo lavorare assieme, non scannarci tra noi”. Gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso. “Andiamo, io riesco a tenere a bada l'Altro, e voi non potete risolvere le cose pacificamente?”.

Nemmeno con tutta la sua volontà, Tony riuscì a ricambiare il sorriso. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, desiderando solo un letto, un bicchiere di scotch e un silenzio rotto unicamente dagli AC/DC.

“Non siamo una squadra. Lo eravamo, o forse credevamo solo di esserlo”.

Natasha protese un braccio verso di lui, posando dita leggere sulla sua spalla.

“Siamo una squadra, Tony. Siamo fuggiti dall'ospedale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come una squadra, e ti abbiamo cercato come una squadra. E adesso che tu sei tornato, siamo una squadra completa, ciò di cui ha bisogno la Terra per sopravvivere”.

Era sul punto di rilasciare una replica ironica, ma poi qualcosa scattò nella sua testa. Clint aveva messo di mezzo il suo ego, e forse aveva ragione, perché fino a quel momento non aveva provato a mettersi davvero nei loro panni. Nei panni di chi si era ritrovato a perdere un compagno e lo aveva cercato per più di un mese, sapendolo in mano a due pericolosi nemici. Nei panni di Steve, che a volte lo guardava con la colpa negli occhi, e non con un'accusa come aveva creduto.

E poi c'erano stati Loki, la fuga dall'ospedale e il porsi contro lo S.H.I.E.L.D..

Le cose non erano state facili nemmeno per loro, e lui detestava sentirsi in torto.

Represse a fatica una smorfia, mentre sollevava gli occhi per incontrare i suoi. Come sempre erano sinceri, perché la Vedova Nera era così brava a mentire da insinuare la verità nei suoi tratti e nella sua voce e nei pensieri di chi la ascoltava anche mentre pronunciava la più palese delle menzogne. Ma Tony era stanco di sospettare e trattare da nemico chi gli stava intorno.

Avrebbe dovuto accettare le sue parole, o mandare via tutti e rinchiudersi nella propria solitudine.

Da lei passò a Clint, alla smorfia a cui erano atteggiate le sue labbra, anche se nell'incrociare il suo sguardo si rilassò. Poi a Steve, pallido e con l'aria smarrita, pronto a incontrare i suoi occhi ma con un'esitazione che non sarebbe dovuta appartenergli. Infine a Bruce. L'uomo con l'Hulk dentro di sé che lo faceva sentire un irragionevole immaturo, che era riuscito a sedare un litigio e adesso gli stava chiedendo di non ricominciare tutto da capo. Il suo migliore amico, forse la persona migliore tra tutti loro.

E poi rimanere seduto fu semplicemente troppo. Si alzò, andando al bancone dell'area bar da dove si versò un bicchiere di scotch. Due dita, non di più, pochi sorsi con cui sperava di mettere a tacere i dubbi e gli strascichi di rancore e il sangue di bambini che ancora gli avvelenavano i pensieri. Si volse solo quando ebbe il gusto forte dell'alcol a pervadergli la gola.

“Mettiamo che io sia d'accordo a metterci una pietra sopra. Quindi, voi rimanete qui, io cercherò di non prendere più a pugni Capsicle e proviamo davvero a funzionare come una squadra. Alla prima cosa che mi tenete nascosta, siete fuori. Non dagli Avengers, ma dalla mia torre e dalla mia vita. Così va meglio?”.

Bruce corrugò la fronte e Clint e Steve parevano entrambi sul procinto di esprimere quella che sarebbe di certo stata una protesta, ma Natasha gli sorrise.

“Direi che è un ottimo nuovo inizio”. Si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo per versarsi un bicchiere di scotch a sua volta. “Allora, in nome di questo accordo di totale e assoluta sincerità, cosa ne dici di raccontarci com'è stato l'incontro con Loki?”.

Tony esitò il tempo di svuotare il bicchiere in due sorsi.

“La cattiva notizia è che non sono riuscito a uccidere Schmidt. La prima buona notizia è che lo ha fatto Loki, appena prima che arrivassi, e che non deve averlo fatto in modo indolore, considerando l'espressione del cadavere. Ma questo già lo sapete, no?”.

“In realtà io non lo sapevo”, commentò Steve, prima di guardarsi attorno e posare lo sguardo su Clint e Natasha.

“Benvenuto nel club, Capsicle. È estremamente piacevole sentirsi esclusi, vero?”.

“Tony”, cercò di ammonirlo Bruce, ma Steve gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere.

“No, non lo è. E l'altra buona notizia?”.

“L'altra buona notizia è che non mi voleva morto davvero, o in questo momento non sarei tra voi”.

“E cos'è successo?”.

“Ci siamo spiegati. Lui si è scusato e dall'alto della mia magnanimità ho deciso di perdonarlo”.

E se quel bastardo si fosse degnato di presentarsi nella sua torre un'ora o due più tardi, forse avrebbe potuto perdonargli anche la frustrazione di essersi ritrovato da solo proprio quando le cose si stavano facendo interessanti.

Non che ci sperasse davvero, ma non credeva che Loki avrebbe mantenuto le distanze ancora a lungo.

Prima o poi si sarebbe rifatto vivo, magari portando con sé nuovi guai. Di questo, Tony era sicuro.

 

 

 

“Ci siamo spiegati. Lui si è scusato e dall'alto della mia magnanimità ho deciso di perdonarlo”.

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso alle parole di Stark.

Dunque era quella la versione del mortale.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto rivelarsi giusto per smentirlo e poi mostrare cosa fosse davvero successo nella cella. Prenderlo per la gola e sbatterlo sul tavolo e scoparlo e farlo godere e reclamarlo come suo davanti ai compagni, per dar loro la prova di chi lo possedesse. Ma la sua comparsa avrebbe solo scatenato complicazioni che non avrebbe avuto il tempo di seguire.

Gli Avengers erano tutti attorno al tavolo, a parte per Thor.

Ridusse gli occhi a due fessure quando si soffermò sulla bestia. Era vestito delle sue false apparenze umane, adesso, un mortale dall'aria imbarazzata che cercava di racchiudersi in se stesso come se fosse abituato a cercare di sembrare il meno minaccioso e meno visibile possibile. Era a lui che Stark rivolgeva la maggior parte della sua attenzione, tuttavia.

Il capitano di quel manipolo di falsi eroi, invece, stava dimostrando una cautela inaspettata, scegliendo il silenzio quando solitamente era il primo a sfidare i nemici e a far sentire la sua voce sul campo di battaglia o nei preparativi del nuovo scontro. Uno sviluppo interessante, se davvero era il suo mortale ciò che temeva.

Mentre li sentiva discutere su quali poteri Thanos possedesse, quasi scoppiò a ridere. Mortali ingenui e ignoranti, che tentavano di dare un nome e una descrizione a ciò che era solo pura morte e paura. Lui avrebbe potuto aiutarli, più ancora di Thor. Avrebbe potuto comparire tra loro e rivelare la condanna che stava per abbattersi su quel Regno, con tutto l'orrore che nessun racconto di seconda mano avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere.

Represse un brivido, ma il suo braccio si era già proteso per richiamare lo scettro, le spalle tese e i muscoli pronti a scattare.

Espirò lentamente, abbassando la mano.

Presto sarebbe dovuto tornare a ricalcare i suoi vecchi incubi per scoprire quanto di quel tempo così prezioso fosse rimasto a tutti loro. Ma non adesso.

Si appoggiò al muro, facendo scivolare di nuovo lo sguardo sugli occupanti troppo numerosi di quella stanza.

Adesso voleva solo aspettare la fine di quell'inutile riunione per poter giocare un po' con il suo mortale.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un enorme grazie a Lit per l'aiuto e il brainstorming <3

**Capitolo 4: A vivid green**

 

“Dite quello che volete, ma mi sembra un po' una cazzata preparare un piano di difesa quando non sappiamo nemmeno che poteri ha questo nemico”.

Tony agitò appena lo scotch nel suo bicchiere – il suo secondo, ma Pepper non c'era e comunque due bicchieri non erano nulla di esagerato, visto che non bastavano certo a ridurlo a un'ombra di se stesso ubriaca e in preda alla disperazione – prima di accennare un sorriso.

“Sembra che il nostro fringuello abbia dimostrato di avere qualche neurone funzionante”.

Clint gli mostrò il medio, ma la smorfia sul suo volto non era davvero ostile.

“E cosa proporresti, allora?”, chiese Steve.

Era ancora un po' incerto nel modo di porsi con lui e Tony non aveva ancora deciso se questo nuovo atteggiamento gli piacesse o meno.

“Semplice. Ora che abbiamo stabilito come agire in situazioni di emergenza e che c'è stata la decisione unanime di tentare l'eliminazione di questa minaccia prima che raggiunga la Terra, dobbiamo solo sperare che Fury faccia il suo dovere con i governi con cui dovrebbe allearsi e per il resto aspettiamo una consulenza divina”.

“Thor ha detto che sarebbe tornato il prima possibile”, commentò Bruce.

“Il che può voler dire anche tra un paio di mesi. In alternativa, posso sempre chiedere all'altro dio di nostra conoscenza. Quello con le corna e la preponderante vena psicopatica”.

Malgrado se lo fosse aspettato, quando tutti gli occhi furono su di lui Tony provò un insolito pizzicore alla parte bassa della nuca, una sensazione simile a quando mentiva a Pepper su faccende riguardanti la sua presenza alle riunioni, ma era la prima volta che la sperimentava con qualcun altro. Se non altro non avevano indagato troppo a fondo sul suo incontro con Loki nella cella dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Aver discusso fin quasi a sbatterli fuori dalla propria torre aveva avuto di sicuro i suoi vantaggi, considerando quanto i suoi compagni fossero cauti nei suoi confronti.

Anche adesso poteva vedere chiaramente Capsicle ponderare su quali parole sarebbero state le più adeguate per esprimere le proprie perplessità, mentre Clint alla sua proposta si era rabbuiato all'improvviso, ma era chiaro che si stesse mordendo un labbro per non intervenire. Bruce aveva lo sguardo riflessivo che con buona probabilità avrebbe significato parecchie domande, ma era troppo altruista e garbato per mettersi a interrogarlo davanti a tutti.

“Pensi che sarebbe disposto a un'alleanza?”, gli chiese Natasha dopo un paio di istanti di silenzio, l'unica ancora imperturbabile.

“Piuttosto mi butto giù da questa torre, portando lo stronzo con me”, borbottò Clint, prima che lei lo zittisse con un'occhiata ammonitoria.

Tony scosse le spalle.

“Non lo so, ma tentar non nuoce, no? E poi lui sembrava parecchio preoccupato da questo sanguinario E.T., un aiuto potrebbe essergli utile”.

Ignorando Legolas e le sue assurde convinzioni – _“tre a uno che se lo rivedi ti defenestra di nuovo”_ – diede un altro giro al bicchiere. Fece poi per portarlo alle labbra, ma si bloccò di scatto, trattenendo a stento un'esclamazione nell'incrociare il suo amato scotch, ora di un bel colore verde brillante. Batté le palpebre, riportando a fuoco il bicchiere e il suo contenuto. Adesso era tornato del solito colore ambrato, ma lui era stato sicuro di aver visto una sfumatura familiare.

La stessa sfumatura della magia e degli occhi del suo psicopatico preferito.

Deglutì, reprimendo a fatica un brivido che era assieme aspettativa e timore di essersi sbagliato. Loki era lì, lo era stato da chissà quanto tempo, e la parte di lui che più si preoccupava della sua sopravvivenza cercò di ripercorrere la discussione e la conversazione con i suoi compagni per capire se avesse pronunciato qualcosa di particolarmente offensivo o pericoloso. Nulla di davvero imperdonabile, o il dio non si sarebbe fatto problemi a ucciderlo lì nella sala comune e sotto lo sguardo degli altri Avengers.

Certo, sempre che non fosse stata la sua stessa mente a giocargli un brutto scherzo dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti...

Provò a muovere il bicchiere, quasi sperasse di ritrovare il colore verde come prova delle proprie supposizioni.

“Tony?”.

La voce morbida di Natasha lo riscosse come una secchiata di acqua gelida. Lo stavano guardando tutti, con diversa preoccupazione sul volto, ma a giudicare dall'assenza di intenzioni ostili o di tensione non dovevano essersi accorti dello strano fenomeno avvenuto all'interno del suo bicchiere – ammesso che lui non si stesse sbagliando, ma era un'ipotesi che non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione.

Posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, rilasciando un sospiro.

“Sapete cosa vi dico? Per oggi possiamo chiuderla qui. È tardi, Capsicle dovrebbe essere a letto già da tre o quattro ore, e io ho bisogno di riprendermi dai tormenti che mi ha inflitto il vostro caro direttore”.

Bruce e Steve si volsero all'istante a fissare le due spie, il primo con le labbra serrate in una piega che dimostrava come fosse impegnato a trattenere il proprio alter ego, il secondo con un sospetto palpabile nello sguardo accusatore, due reazioni capaci di insinuargli un inaspettato quanto piacevole calore al petto.

“Quali tormenti?”, chiese Clint, la fronte aggrottata che non nascondeva la sua confusione, ma Natasha aveva già sorriso.

“Non ti hanno torto un capello e sei stato chiuso in una stanza dotata di letto e temperatura accettabile per meno di due ore”.

“Appunto, non hai idea della noia che ho dovuto sopportare, ho rischiato di impazzire, o peggio ancora di regredire a delle capacità cognitive da persona standard”.

“Invece sei il solito stronzo”.

“Esatto, Legolas. Quindi, la strada per il vostro letto la conoscete tutti, io me ne vado a dormire e vi saluto”.

Raggiunse l'ascensore rispondendo con un cenno agli auguri più o meno educati di buonanotte e, a dispetto della fretta di separarsi da loro e dallo sguardo forse un po' troppo penetrante di Natasha, non poté evitare di sentirsi un po' più parte di una squadra.

“Jarvis, se per caso comparisse Loki da qualche parte nella torre, non far scattare l'allarme”, commentò, non appena fu certo di non venire udito dai compagni.

Ci fu un'esitazione, chiaro segno di come la su AI non fosse affatto contenta di quelle direttive.

“Lo ritiene un comportamento prudente?”.

“Naturalmente no, ma finché non cercherà di mutilarmi o peggio, fai finta che non ci sia”.

“Se è proprio convinto della sua decisione...”.

“Lo sono”.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono di nuovo, questa volta sul suo piano, era pervaso da una tensione velata d'aspettativa che gli dava la stessa sensazione di quando doveva provare un suo prototipo per la prima volta in una situazione di vita o di morte.

Si incamminò fino a raggiungere il centro esatto del salotto, cercando di non pensare ai vari esiti che avrebbe potuto avere quella nottata.

“Rock of Ages, se ci sei batti un colpo. O muggisci. O magari teletrasportati direttamente nel mio letto, mi devi ancora un amplesso coi fiocchi”.

Era pronto a una comparsa con minaccia sanguinosa, forse perfino a un'aggressione, ma con lo stomaco sempre più contratto si rese conto che la possibilità di una risposta si faceva più remota con il passare del tempo, secondi silenziosi scanditi dal battito troppo rapido del suo cuore.

Si era sbagliato. Non era avvenuto alcun trucco nel suo bicchiere e il verde era stato solo uno scherzo del suo subconscio. O Loki lo aveva giocato un'altra volta, divertendosi ad assistere alla rapidità con cui aveva liquidato i suoi compagni senza poi fregiarlo di una sua comparsa.

Masticò una maledizione a denti stretti, ormai rassegnato a ritirarsi in camera e a trascorrere una notte in cui il sonno avrebbe faticato ad arrivare, almeno fino a quando voltandosi non colse una sagoma familiare seduta sul divano con un bicchiere mezzo colmo tra le dita.

“E da quando dovrei qualcosa a un mortale?”, fu il suo commento, pronunciato con un bagliore di denti bianchi.

Ed era una visione così surreale, averlo lì, nel suo salotto, un elemento del tutto inaspettato e al tempo stesso capace di integrarsi con il suo piano personale come se avesse vissuto lì da sempre, che un brivido gli percorse la schiena in modo non davvero spiacevole.

Deglutì uno strano nodo di tensione, prima di ricambiare il suo sorriso.

“Da quando hai fatto un brutto tiro al mortale di cui sei follemente innamorato?”.

“Innamorato? Non essere ridicolo, Stark”.

Ma aveva lo sguardo fisso nel suo, l'attenzione focalizzata su di lui come se non esistesse nient'altro, mentre si alzava e cominciava ad avvicinarglisi con i movimenti sinuosi di un predatore che non aveva alcuna fretta, perché sapeva di aver già catturato la propria preda.

Non era amore, Tony avrebbe riso al solo pensiero di prendere seriamente le sue stesse parole, ma qualcosa c'era, un legame diverso da quello tra due nemici o con la scopata di una notte.

Di nuovo si ritrovò a deglutire con difficoltà, quindi sollevò una mano per bloccarlo prima che Loki lo raggiungesse.

“Altolà, Rudolph. Qui siamo nel mio territorio”.

Gli occhi del dio si assottigliarono in due fessure, mentre tutto il suo corpo si irrigidiva, la tranquillità rimpiazzata dalla tensione di una belva pronta a spiccare il balzo definitivo, non per giocare ma per uccidere.

“E quindi?”.

Malgrado non si fosse più mosso di un millimetro, era evidente come l'atmosfera leggera e amichevole si fosse dissolta in un istante e solo con quella neonata ostilità Tony si rese conto di quanto Loki si fosse mostrato rilassato in sua compagnia prima di quell'ultima frase.

“E quindi questa volta starò sopra io”.

La tensione svanì con la stessa rapidità con cui era arrivata, lasciando al suo posto un sorriso che prometteva di farlo urlare nel migliori dei modi.

“E cosa ti fa pensare di esserti guadagnato un simile onore?”.

Tony si indicò con entrambe le mani.

“Andiamo, mi hai visto? E poi devi farti ancora perdonare per lo scherzetto di avermi lasciato lì con Fury. Forse sono io che non voglio concederti l'onore di una scopata con me, in fin dei conti”.

Loki si avvicinò di scatto, gli fu davanti prima che lui riuscisse a realizzarlo, ma la mano comparsa sul suo volto fu gentile, un tocco delicato di quanto più simile a una carezza gli avesse mai concesso, anche se il verde dei suoi occhi brillava di malizia e sfida.

“Davvero?”, mormorò, prima di rafforzare appena la presa per spingerlo a inclinare la testa all'indietro, così da potergli sfiorare le labbra senza doversi chinare troppo su di lui.

Tony cercò di non rivelare il brivido che lo aveva attraversato a quel contatto.

“Davvero”, rispose con il tono più convinto e sdegnato di cui fosse capace, mentre le sue dita strette a pugno fremevano per il bisogno di modellarsi sui fianchi del dio, di stringergli le natiche, di immergersi nei suoi capelli e costringerlo a scoprire il collo con uno strattone, permettendogli di affondare i denti sulla sua pelle troppo bianca e perfetta.

Loki scoppiò a ridere, trasformando il tocco gentile sul suo volto in un contatto più deciso.

“Non ti conviene mentire dinanzi a chi ha avuto secoli per affinare le proprie bugie”.

E poi calò su di lui a divorargli la bocca.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Capitolo 5: Possession**

 

Era suo.

Mentre lo preparava lentamente – perché Stark era un mortale, anche se aveva resistito a tormenti capaci di turbare perfino un dio, il suo corpo era fragile e lui non voleva causargli dolore, non finché il piacere non sarebbe stato sufficiente per farglielo desiderare – e lo sentiva tendersi e contrarre i muscoli attorno alle sue dita, tra maledizioni soffocate sospese in un'oscurità tanto accogliente, non aveva altro pensiero per definire il corpo rovente tra le sue mani, così pronto a ricercare il suo tocco e la sua bocca e ad arrendersi a lui.

Era suo, più ancora di quando lo aveva incatenato al letto, più ancora di quando lo aveva come prigioniero e c'erano state l'incertezza e una traccia di paura a inquinare il desiderio nei suoi occhi.

Lo aveva zittito con un bacio, divorando le sue proteste e quelle assurde pretese che il mortale continuava a declamare malgrado già sapesse che non sarebbero state ascoltate, e ritrovando il suo sapore aveva provato una fitta che era stata assieme esaltazione e inquietudine, per quanto a fondo, quanto intensamente lo sentisse.

_Suo, come non gli era mai appartenuto nessuno._

Lo aveva fatto capitolare con un morso al collo e una mano che si avvolgeva attorno alla prova di come lui lo stesse aspettando almeno con la sua stessa impazienza, e al primo gemito di Stark gli era stato facile cancellare ogni traccia di ribellione, sostituendo la lingua ai denti e cominciando a stimolare la sua erezione senza perdersi nulla delle sue reazioni.

“ _Sai che questi sono modi estremamente sleali di concludere una discussione?”._

A quel commento aveva sorriso, accelerando i movimenti della propria mano per vedere quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a renderlo ansimante e a che punto gli avrebbe strappato via la capacità di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.

“ _Non esiste lealtà tra nemici”._

Stark aveva chiuso gli occhi con quella che gli era parsa un'evidente maledizione, gemendo in modo udibile perfino attraverso le sue labbra serrate. Poi gli aveva afferrato i capelli all'improvviso, cercando di costringerlo ad abbassarsi verso la sua bocca mentre assecondava la sua mano.

“ _Come se noi fossimo ancora nemici, Bambi”_ , aveva esalato in un soffio contro le sue labbra.

E a quel punto gli aveva concesso di cominciare il bacio, perfino di averne il controllo, perché vederlo già così a pronto a ricambiarlo, a desiderarlo senza volerlo nascondere, aveva amplificato quella strana fitta allo stomaco. Spogliare lui e se stesso dei vestiti, e poi sospingerlo verso il bancone poco lontano mentre lo impegnava con le mani e con le labbra, era stata questione di pochi istanti.

Stark si era ritrovato nudo e piegato in avanti su quella superficie senza avere il tempo di protestare.

Non l'aveva costretto, però, e ancora adesso il mortale era fermo in quella posizione, impegnato a soffocare gemiti e proteste ogni volta che le sue dita affondavano in lui.

Si permise un sorriso mentre metteva alla prova la sua testardaggine.

Continuò a prepararlo lentamente e senza fretta, ignorando il proprio desiderio grazie all'autocontrollo sviluppato in secoli interi, lì dove Stark poteva avere solo fuggevoli decenni d'esperienza.

E alla fine ottenne la sua vittoria.

All'ennesimo affondo, il mortale non riuscì a trattenere un ansito, per poi voltarsi a scoccargli un'occhiata furiosa.

“Lo stai facendo apposta, vero?” . Un altro ansito, accompagnato da un sussulto. “Dannata Grimilde”.

Aveva i capelli scompigliati, le guance ardenti di sdegno ed eccitazione visibili perfino nella penombra della stanza, il corpo sudato, teso alla ricerca di un piacere che lui non aveva ancora intenzione di concedergli. Era magnifico.

“Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando”, gli rispose, sfoggiando un sorriso assieme a una penetrazione più decisa.

Stark tornò tornò a poggiare la testa sul bancone, borbottando parole inintelligibili che suonavano come offese o minacce, prima di premersi di scatto contro la sua mano, il corpo ancora più teso che in precedenza.

“Loki”, lo chiamò, ringhiò, quasi, ma quello che era parso come un ordine portava con sé un'urgenza disperata.

Non uno di quegli strani, insensati appellativi, non un nomignolo ironico, ma il suo nome.

“Pensavo che tu volessi stare sopra”, commentò lui, imitando la sua voce.

Il mortale si volse di nuovo a fissarlo, la fronte corrugata e l'espressione sospettosa anche mentre era così ansante.

“Perché, mi lasceresti?”.

“Naturalmente no”.

Questa volta Stark non ebbe bisogno di pronunciare offese, perché erano tutte leggibili dal suo sguardo.

“E allora scopami, prima che ceda all'impulso di tirarti un pugno come sto pensando di fare da diversi minuti”.

Lui ritirò le dita con un sorriso.

“Attendevo solo le tue parole, Stark”.

Entrò in lui stringendogli i fianchi fino a lasciargli dei lividi, attingendo a ogni frammento dell'autocontrollo che gli rimaneva per non lasciarsi andare all'impulso di affondare senza alcun freno.

Serrò gli occhi, una debolezza che si concesse malgrado non fosse in uno dei suoi rifugi, perché nulla su quel piano della dimora del suo mortale gli aveva dato una percezione di pericolo o gli era parsa una minaccia da cui stare in guardia.

Quando li riaprì, Stark era tanto teso che pareva sul punto di spezzarsi.

Staccò a fatica una mano dai suoi fianchi per posargliela sulla schiena sudata, ancora in parte meravigliato di quanto poco il loro rapporto fosse cambiato adesso che il suo mortale era libero.

Avrebbe potuto cacciarlo, o chiamare i compagni, o chiedere aiuto al suo servitore invisibile, e invece era sotto di lui, piegato sul bancone del bar con le dita tanto strette ai bordi che gli si erano sbiancate le nocche.

“Stark?”, mormorò.

Non poter vedere la sua espressione era un'incertezza insopportabile.

Il mortale si tese ancora di più, poi fece un respiro profondo sotto alla sua mano, come se stesse raccogliendo le forze.

“Se non ti muovi, Bambi, giuro che ti ammazzo”.

Gli sfuggì un sorriso, metà sollievo e metà divertimento, mentre lasciava vagare le dita sulla sua schiena rovente.

Avrebbe voluto marchiarlo, con i denti e con le unghie, lasciargli ferite profonde quanto cicatrici che sarebbero per sempre rimaste a suggellare il suo possesso su di lui. Invece si limitò a serrare le labbra, cominciando ad affondare poco a poco, assaporando il modo in cui Stark si tendeva e poi si accomodava al suo ritmo, cercando di premersi contro il suo bacino per avere di più ed emettendo suoni strozzati che non riusciva davvero a soffocare.

“Ammazzarmi? E come pensi di poterlo fare?”.

Il mortale girò la testa per scoccargli un'occhiata di fuoco e sfidarlo perfino con le guance roventi e la mascella serrata.

“Sono un genio. Un modo lo trovo”, esalò, ma poi si interruppe con un gemito improvviso che non aveva nemmeno la forza di assomigliare a una maledizione.

Loki sorrise contro il suo collo, accogliendo quel suono come una vittoria mentre cominciava a muovere la mano che aveva avviluppato attorno alla sua erezione.

“Sarebbe una sfida interessante”.

Quando lo vide prepararsi a una risposta, aumentò il ritmo con cui affondava in lui. Non voleva lasciarlo ribattere, non adesso, perché il piacere stava crescendo nelle sue vene, più rovente di quanto sarebbe mai dovuto essere nel gelido corpo di mostro che possedeva, ed era accompagnato da una soddisfazione nuova. Stark che era in sua balia nella sua stessa dimora, a così poca distanza da quei guerrieri di cui lui era il nemico giurato.

Suo e per una sua scelta.

Rafforzò la presa sul suo bacino, muovendolo contro di sé al ritmo delle proprie spinte, mentre con l'altra mano continuava a strappargli gemiti e ansiti sempre più udibili, sentendolo duro e bollente contro il suo palmo, la prova stessa di quanto il mortale lo desiderasse.

La risata gli sorse in gola e la represse solo a fatica, tramutandola un nodo di sorpresa e piacere e pura e semplice incredulità in corrispondenza della trachea, perché Stark stava assecondando i suoi movimenti, gli stava dicendo a denti stretti di continuare, ancora e più forte, ed era un ordine di cui lui avrebbe dovuto punire l'arroganza, ma non gli importava davvero finché poteva averlo così caldo e compiacente sotto di sé. _Così suo._

Lo sentì venire nella sua mano con quello che doveva essere stato un urlo strozzato, il corpo che si tendeva in preda al piacere.

_Mio._

E lui venne subito dopo, concedendosi un morso sulla sua spalla che gli avrebbe lasciato il segno per giorni.

Per un attimo pensò agli altri Avengers, alle occhiate che avrebbero lanciato alla pelle marchiata dai suoi denti, alla prova del suo possesso su Stark nitida e riconoscibile, un marchio temporaneo, ma in grado comunque di dargli un guizzo di soddisfazione, e si ritrovò a sorridere tra gli strascichi dell'orgasmo.

Lottando per recuperare il respiro che il piacere ancora consistente nelle sue vene gli aveva rubato, si sollevò sulle braccia, così da non gravare sulla sua schiena intrappolandolo contro il bancone – c'era quel congegno che vibrava di potere e d'azzurro, nel suo petto, e lui ancora non era sicuro di quanto fosse fragile.

Poi rimase semplicemente a fissare il mortale sotto di sé, senza fiato anche lui, tanto esausto da non aver nemmeno ancora proferito parola.

In quel momento non c'era più il pensiero di Thanos ad avvelenargli la mente, non c'erano più i rintocchi di un tempo troppo rapido e fuggevole a scandire l'approssimarsi di una distruzione capace di annientare l'universo intero; non c'era nemmeno il mostro nascosto sotto alla sua pelle a sibilare brama di sangue e distruzione e l'impulso di nascondersi in una solitudine dove non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nessuno, perché un mostro non aveva alleati.

Nel silenzio di una stanza che riverberava ancora dei loro ansiti, c'era solo il mortale.

Si staccò da lui tornando a posargli una mano sulla schiena, una manciata di centimetri sopra al suo cuore.

_Mio._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE! Nei mesi scorsi ho l'ordine dei capitoli, saltando il quarto capitolo, chiedo scusa ma mi sono incasinata. Ora ho sistemato tutto e a breve aggiornerò con il settimo capitolo, che è quello inedito. Scusate ancora^^"

**Capitolo 6: Monsters**

 

“Tre volte”, furono le prime parole del mortale, la voce appena più roca del normale ad accompagnare un respiro affannoso. “E adesso perfino nella mia torre. Sei terribilmente ingiusto, Rudolph”.

Pareva non essere in grado di reggersi davvero in piedi, così lui gli afferrò il polso e in un istante teletrasportò entrambi direttamente sul letto nella sua camera.

“Ti ho già detto cosa ne penso della tua pessima abitudine di rivolgermi strani epiteti”.

Il mortale si lasciò ricadere sul materasso con un sospiro.

“E io ti ho già detto che volevo essere l'attivo, quindi siamo più o meno pari”.

“Non la smetti mai di parlare?”.

“Ancora non mi conosci abbastanza da dovermelo chiedere?”.

Suo malgrado le sue labbra ebbero un guizzo.

“Sarà un esperimento interessante imbavagliarti, allora”.

“Naa. Ami troppo la mia voce”.

E Loki avrebbe davvero voluto ribattere, ma il mortale non aveva tutti i torti. Per quanto irritante e irrispettoso potesse mostrarsi ora, non era nulla di paragonabile a quell'insopportabile uomo spezzato che di Stark aveva portato solo le sembianze.

Quello che adesso era davvero il suo mortale batté una mano sulla porzione libera del materasso, lanciandogli un'occhiata eloquente.

“Sai che c'è spazio anche per te, su questo letto? E prometto che cercherò di non metterti le mani addosso”.

Questa volta lui non trattenne una risata.

“E pensi davvero di potermi fare ciò che io non desidero?”. In un lampo fu sopra di lui, gli occhi che vagavano sul suo collo, enumerando le impronte dei suoi stessi denti. “Di poterti arrogare il pensiero di rassicurarmi?”.

“Non c'è bisogno che tu prenda tutto così sul personale”, protestò Stark, cercando invano di liberare le mani che lui non aveva perso tempo a intrappolare tra le proprie dita.

Con un sorriso, gli diede un bacio a labbra chiuse su uno di quei segni, prima di ritrarsi e prendere posto al suo fianco, seduto dove c'era il cuscino e con la schiena appoggiata al muro, mentre il mortale si massaggiava i polsi con aria offesa.

“Ricordami di non essere mai più gentile nei tuoi confronti”.

Non lo degnò di una risposta, limitandosi a studiare una camera che già conosceva grazie al suo girovagare per la dimora di Stark, quando lo aveva tenuto sotto controllo nei giorni precedenti e prima ancora, quando era comparso a prendergli dei vestiti così da permettergli di coprirsi fin dai giorni iniziali della prigionia.

Fu solo dopo qualche istante che tornò a prestare attenzione al suo mortale, intuendo i tentativi con cui lui aveva cercato di attirare il suo sguardo.

Inutile esitare ancora, e quella piccola gentilezza di non lasciargli l'onere di cominciare una conversazione sgradita poteva pure concedergliela.

“Vuoi forse dirmi qualcosa, Stark?”.

Lui sospirò, sollevandosi su un gomito per fissarlo meglio.

“Non che mi sarebbe dispiaciuta la tua comparsa per una scopata e via, ma ci sono delle cose che volevo discutere con te”.

“Se intendi offrirmi un anello, sappi che su Asgard le usanze impongono che tu richieda umilmente di entrare nei miei favori portandomi doni preziosi, prima”.

“Non sottovalutarmi. Se avessi un anello da offrirti, prima ti porterei fuori a cena”.

Con il calore del mortale accanto a sé e l'appagamento del sesso e della semplice compagnia di un antico nemico che non aveva fatto mistero di quanto lo desiderasse, gli fu facile concedergli l'ombra di un sorriso, prima di porre fine a quella farsa di tranquillità.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?”.

Stark tornò serio in un istante, ricordandogli uno dei loro primi incontri, quando lo aveva minacciato senza nemmeno un'arma.

“Thanos. Sappiamo che sta arrivando”. Lui annuì, e lo sguardo del mortale mostrò la determinazione di un guerriero pronto a lottare per il proprio regno, non importava di quale portata fosse il nemico. “Chi altri verrà con lui?”.

“I Chitauri. Ma quelli che ho guidato un anno fa erano solo l'avanguardia del suo esercito”.

Stark fece una smorfia.

“Devo aspettarmi un altro portale?”.

“No. Senza il Tesseract non ne è in grado”.

“E riguardo al teletrasporto, allora?”.

“Nessun mago sarebbe potente a sufficienza per teletrasportare lui e il suo esercito per distanze così consistenti. E dubito abbia al suo servizio qualcuno di abbastanza potente da saper utilizzare più di una forma rudimentale di teletrasporto”.

La mano del mortale si allungò verso di lui fino a insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli in un contatto gentile, che lo sorprese ma non in modo spiacevole.

“Insomma, al contrario di me lui non ha la carta Harry Potter”.

“Se ti riferisci a me, Stark, no, non ha nessuno del mio calibro. Così come non l'avete voi”.

Il mortale fece un cenno della mano, quasi a sminuire le sue parole.

“Immagino quindi che ci troveremo in una versione più sanguinosa della tua finta invasione con i Chitauri. A parte questo nuovo tentativo di Indipendence Day, cosa devo aspettarmi dal cattivone di turno? Quanto è forte questo Thanos, rispetto a te?”.

Lui rise fino a raschiarsi la gola.

“Tu non ne hai idea”.

“Ce l'avrei, se tu collaborassi un minimo”.

La risata si spense subito, lasciandolo a scuotere la testa. Stark non capiva la benedizione dell'ignoranza, la possibilità di avere ancora delle speranze che al cospetto della realtà si sarebbero sgretolate in un battito di ciglia.

“Ciò che potrei farvi io sarebbero solo dei giochi in confronto a quello che è capace di fare Thanos”.

“Anche lui è un mago?”.

“ _Piccolo dio”._

_La voce che scavava nella sua mente, più dolorosa della magia oscura dell'Altro, più tagliente delle armi con cui i Chitauri gli straziavano la carne. C'era un universo di dolore nel timbro di quell'essere generato da tenebre più oscure della notte, e lui ne aveva sperimentato il tocco fuggevole e aveva tremato come un bambino, già spezzato dalla scoperta dell'orrore sotto la sua pelle e vittima inerme dinanzi a chi della morte rivendicava l'amore._

Fu solo con difficoltà che la sua espressione non si incrinò.

“No. Thanos è oltre. Non conosce la magia, ma possiede degli artefatti capaci di una distruzione al di fuori di ogni comprensione. È un essere sullo stesso livello dell'All-Father, forse perfino superiore”.

“E cosa dovrò aspettarmi da te?”.

“Ti devo forse qualcosa?”.

Il mortale ricambiò il suo sguardo senza vacillare.

“Hai quasi ucciso la mia squadra. Non accetterò che tu ci provi di nuovo”.

Aveva parlato al plurale, non per sé, ma per quei falsi eroi che lo circondavano, e lui si tese, cercando di ignorare il richiamo della magia che gli faceva fremere le dita.

“Attento, Stark. Non mi piace essere minacciato”.

Per la prima volta da quando era divenuto suo, il sorriso che gli rivolse il mortale aveva una sfumatura tagliente.

“Pensavo che con me ci avessi fatto l'abitudine”.

Gli fu addosso in un lampo, la mano già serrata attorno alla sua gola.

“Non riesci proprio a capire quando sarebbe più saggio tacere”.

E, poi, tutto successe in un lampo.

“Signore!”, chiamò il servitore invisibile. Stark che non accennava a lottare, sfidandolo solo con quell'espressione che lo spronava a stringere ancora, e il mostro nascosto dentro di lui che bramava sangue e urla, una tentazione così insidiosa e detestata da fargli scoprire i denti in un ringhio – un guizzo delle dita e sarebbe tutto finito, il mortale che aveva osato sfidarlo sarebbe scomparso, consentendogli di tornare alla sua solitudine dove non esistevano pericoli o confusione, ma non poteva, non con Stark, non quando aveva trovato qualcuno che avesse un simile valore – e poi i suoi muscoli più tesi di quanto fossero stati durante una battaglia, il gelo del mostro di Jotunheim in procinto di invadergli il petto, le dita che tremavano attorno a un collo indifeso, prima di allentarsi a fatica.

Un movimento ai margini del suo campo visivo lo spinse a mollare del tutto la presa, facendolo voltare giusto in tempo per vedere la valigetta contenente l'armatura di Stark sfrecciare verso di loro e fermarsi ai piedi del letto.

Ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, pronto a richiamare lo scettro e la tua tenuta da battaglia, ma il mortale non accennò a indossarla, né ad alzarsi dal letto. Non aveva nemmeno provato a sottrarsi alla sua stretta.

“È tutto ok, Jarvis”. Massaggiandosi il collo, Stark spostò gli occhi su di lui. Era ancora nudo, vulnerabile e così fragile che avrebbe potuto di nuovo afferrargli la gola, questa volta per stringere a sufficienza da sfondargli la trachea; eppure, sul suo volto, non c'era traccia di paura. “Non ti sto minacciando. Ma sappi che se hai intenzione di attaccare la mia squadra, ci sarò anch'io a combatterti”.

La morsa che gli imprigionò il petto a quelle parole non era solo rabbia bruciante. Si ritrasse, scivolando sulla parte opposta del materasso, la piega delle sue labbra specchio del suo disprezzo.

“Non ho tempo per curarmi di patetici abitanti di questo Regno, con il _suo_ arrivo”.

Per un attimo il mortale fu sul punto di replicare, poi sospirò, un suono che parve quasi una sconfitta, prima di attenuare la durezza della sua espressione.

“Quanto tempo abbiamo?”.

Loki contò quasi un minuto prima di assicurarsi che la sua rabbia fosse di nuovo soppressa, il mostro rinchiuso nei recessi del suo animo.

“Un mese. Forse due, ma per saperlo con esattezza dovrei tornare a fargli visita”.

E bastava il pensiero a stringergli i polmoni in una morsa, perché tornare in quel luogo desolato dove regnava il peggiore tra i mostri avrebbe significato solo camminare volontariamente verso l'incubo che non aveva mai davvero smesso di tormentargli la mente.

“Hai intenzione di lottare contro di lui?”.

Si riscosse dall'orrore che aveva preso possesso della sua coscienza, focalizzandosi sul mortale con la fronte aggrottata.

“Cosa intendi?”.

“Con la tua capacità di magicarti in giro come ti pare puoi rimanere lontano dallo scontro, in un posto sicuro. Nessuno ti troverebbe”.

Fuggire e lasciare che fossero altri ad affrontare Thanos, a perire nel terrore mentre tentavano invano di fermarne l'avanzata...

Ci aveva pensato, notti intere trascorse a interrogarsi su quale sarebbe stata la decisione migliore per lui, per chi non apparteneva più ad alcun luogo.

Ma c'era Asgard. C'era Frigga. Se Midgard fosse caduta, quella che un tempo chiamava casa non avrebbe più avuto alcuna difesa.

La smorfia prese forma sulle labbra prima di poterla reprimere.

“Non c'è posto sufficientemente sicuro se Thanos desidera trovarti”.

Fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma Stark lo bloccò afferrandogli il braccio.

Quando indagò i suoi occhi, non vi trovò più nulla di ironico o divertito, o nemmeno di ostile.

“Resta”.

Era serio. Troppo serio. E lui, invece di liberarsi della sua presa risibile, accennò un ghigno.

“Pensavo ti fosse bastato supplicare, per questa notte”.

“Non era ciò che intendevo”. Malgrado la voce, le labbra del mortale avevano mostrato per un istante un guizzo. “Il tuo atteggiamento da bel tenebroso che lavora da solo ha le sue attrattive, ma forse sarebbe il momento di darci un taglio, non credi?”.

“Ti consiglio di misurare le parole”.

La mano sul suo braccio strinse la presa, come a enfatizzare la sparizione del sorriso. Il volto di Stark era di nuovo del tutto serio, adesso, non c'era più alcuna ironia a mitigare la stanchezza e la severità di un mortale tanto deciso da non indossare più nemmeno la sua maschera.

“Perché sto dicendo qualcosa di cui sei del tutto consapevole? Abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo, un nemico che, da quel che mi dici, è fottutamente potente. Perfino Capsicle realizzerebbe che sarebbe più sensato ufficializzare un'alleanza e prepararci a combattere tutti assieme, invece di stare separati”.

Lasciò che lui finisse il proprio, inutile monologo, che quelle parole echeggiassero in un silenzio dove c'era spazio per un'unica decisione. Erano belle, confortanti perfino, come una speranza ormai perduta che pure manteneva le proprie attrattive.

Avrebbe potuto dar loro ascolto, avrebbe potuto assecondare il suo mortale, partecipare al suo fianco al gioco che chiamavano guerra e fingersi parte di un gruppo, di una squadra, mentre teneva nascosto il mostro sotto la sua pelle e tornava a vivere quell'illusione in cui lui aveva ancora un fratello e una famiglia e non era solo una creatura dannata priva di pace o di perdono.

Avrebbe potuto ingannare loro e se stesso, lasciar credere a Thor di aver infine imboccato la sua stessa strada. Soffocare il rancore violento che gli bruciava il petto e quel desiderio di sangue e lacrime, quell'impulso di distruggere fino a perdersi e assecondare la sua vera natura.

_Aveva avuto la sua gola tra le dita, un paio di minuti prima, e parte di lui aveva voluto stringere ancora, fino a sentirla spezzarsi._

Il sorriso gli sorse spontaneo, una piega delle labbra crudele e sprezzante, forse più diretto a se stesso che al mondo.

Se anche fosse riuscito a celare ciò che era realmente, se anche i suoi vecchi nemici lo avessero davvero accettato in quella squadra di folli disposti a sfidare la morte stessa... Non avrebbe mai funzionato.

Loro non comprendevano l'orrore di Thanos, non sapevano cosa significasse precipitare nel vuoto e trovare _lui_.

Neanche Thor ne aveva idea, tutto ciò che sapeva erano racconti pronunciati nelle stanze sicure del castello di Asgard, con un sole che avrebbe fugato qualsiasi ombra.

E Stark... Stark aveva visto il vuoto, aveva sentito il gelo dove ogni esistenza veniva cancellata, ma erano stati solo bagliori d'oscurità in confronto a quelle tenebre vischiose che lo avevano inghiottito per poi risputarlo fuori nelle mani di un essere ancor più tenebroso.

Si liberò della sua mano come se si trattasse della stretta di un bambino, tornando in piedi mentre richiamava vestiti e armatura per schermarsi dai ricordi, più ancora che dallo sguardo del mortale.

“Ti ho dato le informazioni che desideravi. Adesso starà a te e ai tuoi _compagni_ u tilizzarle in modo adeguato”.

“Loki...”.

“Buonanotte, Stark”.

Si teletrasportò in uno dei covi che erano rimasti inviolati senza attendere una risposta né fregiarlo di uno sguardo, prima di dare ascolto a quell'assurda debolezza che gli suggeriva di stendersi con il suo mortale e aspettare il mattino con lui.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7: The waiting game**

 

Il morso gli bruciava.

Premette una mano contro la pelle segnata dai denti del dio, nascondendo il marchio della notte passata sotto a una felpa con cappuccio che non indossava ormai da anni. Il particolare non sarebbe sfuggito a Natasha, già lo sapeva, ma preferiva sollevare dubbi con un capo di vestiario fuori dall'ordinario che dare un indizio fin troppo consistente su come avesse trascorso la serata in compagnia di Loki.

Il letto sfatto dove aveva dormito un numero insospettabilmente alto di ore attirò il suo sguardo, disegnando una smorfia sulle sue labbra.

Quel bastardo pareva averlo fatto apposta.

“Jarvis, cosa stanno facendo i nostri amabili coinquilini?”.

“Gli agenti Barton e Romanoff si stanno allenando in palestra. Il capitano Rogers ha appena finito e si sta facendo la doccia, mentre il dottor Banner sta meditando. Desidera che li chiami?”.

“Sì, ma senza nessuna fretta. Soprattutto non con Bruce, più medita meglio è. Nel frattempo, sii gentile e preparami un caffè particolarmente forte”.

“Lo può trovare già pronto in cucina”.

“Bravo ragazzo”.

Al momento una tazza del suo carburante preferito gli pareva l'unico modo possibile per cominciare la giornata e fronteggiare i dubbi lasciati da quell'ultimo incontro con il dio. Aveva appena preso i primi sorsi, assaporando il calore che si propagava nella gola e nel suo stomaco, quando Natasha fece la sua comparsa. Indossava ancora la tuta d'allenamento e i capelli sudati le ricadevano sulla fronte, ma non c'era segno di fatica sul suo volto.

“Non ti stavi allenando con il tuo fidanzato, un paio di minuti fa?”, la salutò, avvicinandosi al caffè che ancora non era nella sua tazza, per rimarcarne il possesso.

Lei gli sorrise, gli occhi che vagavano sul suo insolito vestiario soffermandosi un istante di troppo a livello del collo.

“Pensi che mi ci voglia più tempo per metterlo al tappeto, quando mi infastidisce?”.

“E cos'avrà mai fatto Legolas di così terribile da meritarsi una simile crudeltà?”.

Natasha snobbò il caffè optando invece per una mela.

“Potrebbe aver insinuato che non fossi al top della forma”.

L'istinto lo spinse suo malgrado a fissare il braccio che era stato ferito da Loki. Natasha pareva non risentirne in minima parte, ma lui non era sicuro di quanto fosse vero e quanto invece fosse dovuto alla sua impassibilità da spia.

“Non ti sembra un po' presto per recuperare la facciata di assassina invincibile che non ha bisogno di riposo o convalescenza?”.

Lei morse la mela, incontrando il suo sguardo senza alcuna emozione.

“Chiedimelo ancora, Stark, e ti mostrerò quello che ho fatto a Clint”.

“Grazie, ma sono contrario a fare movimento di prima mattina”.

Il sorriso che accolse la sua risposta gli ricordò quel ghigno predatorio di un dio di sua conoscenza. Represse quel pensiero con un fremito, inquietato da quanto di Loki potesse ritrovare in Natasha, almeno per ciò che riguardava il lato pericoloso.

Rimase a sorseggiare il caffè in silenzio mentre lei mangiava, servendosi una seconda tazza. Stava per prendere anche la terza quando una mano si posò sulla sua.

“Ti ho lasciato fare colazione, o almeno quella che è la tua versione della colazione. Adesso perché non mi racconti della visita che hai ricevuto ieri notte?”.

Era di nuovo la spia e l'assassina, ma il suo sguardo sembrava meno freddo rispetto agli interrogatori passati. Ancora i suoi occhi si dimostrarono troppo impegnati a vagare sul suo volto e sul suo collo.

“Come sempre il tuo infallibile intuito colpisce ancora. Da cosa l'hai dedotto?”.

“Jarvis ci ha detto che volevi parlarci. E non sei ancora sceso in laboratorio a lavorare alle tue invenzioni. Immagino che l'unico motivo per indire una riunione a quest'ora sia perché hai delle novità su Thanos, e non ci sono molti modi in cui tu avresti potuto ottenerle”.

“Magari volevo solo avvisarvi dello sfratto”.

La mano scomparve, e al posto dello sguardo troppo penetrante comparve un sorriso.

“Andiamo, Tony. In fondo ti piace averci qui”.

“Occhio, Romanoff. Non ho ancora deciso se perdonare te e Cupido”.

Natasha sbuffò, senza per questo tornare seria.

“Pensavo che dopo la doccia fredda fossimo pari”.

“Doccia fredda? Sarebbe una metafora per le mie magnanime rimostranze?”.

Lei scosse la testa.

“Finita la riunione. Mi sono preparata un bagno, ma l'acqua calda è scomparsa all'improvviso. È successa la stessa cosa a Steve, quando ha cercato di farsi la doccia stamattina”.

Questo era davvero strano.

“Non ti pare che se avessi voluto vendicarmi avrei optato per qualcosa di più fantasioso, come tingerti i capelli di verde e mandare a Capsicle degli spogliarellisti?”. Aggrottò la fronte, ma un sospetto aveva cominciato a prendere forma nella sua mente. “Jarvis, tu ne sai qualcosa?”.

“Ho avuto un leggero malfunzionamento, signore. Non riesco a capire cosa possa essere successo”.

“Tu non hai malfunzionamenti, Jarv”.

O almeno non all'infuori dell'interferenza con un dio psicopatico.

“Loki”, commentò Natasha, senza alcuna inflessione interrogativa.

“Potrebbe essere stato il suo modo di salutare”.

Per un attimo l'imperturbabilità da spia che aveva preso possesso dei suoi lineamenti lasciò intravedere un guizzo che sul volto di un'altra persona sarebbe potuto essere una smorfia.

“Dunque nemmeno Jarvis lo può rilevare. Qui non siamo sicuri come speravo”.

“La mia torre non sarebbe sicura? Rock of Ages si può teletrasportare, può rendersi invisibile ed è quasi impossibile da danneggiare in modo permanente”. Tony mollò la tazza sul tavolo per mettersi a braccia conserte, i lineamenti contratti. “In quale posto dell'intero mondo potresti essere al sicuro da lui?”.

“In un mondo dove lui non è presente, immagino”. Natasha era tornata più che mai illeggibile, ma poi i suoi lineamenti si rilassarono. “E come procede il tuo lavoro per annullare la sua magia?”.

“Benissimo. Certo, se Fury avesse evitato di arrestarmi e se non dovessi fare da baby-sitter a tutto il team avrei fatto più progressi”.

Questa volta le labbra di Natasha si piegarono in un sorriso.

“Capita di venire arrestati quando si penetra nell'edificio di massima sicurezza di un'organizzazione segreta”.

“Ci sono così tante cose sbagliate nella tua risposta che non so se partire da 'massima sicurezza' o dal tuo equipararmi a un'anonima e scarsamente intelligente massa di persone normali”.

“Con il tuo ego non oserei mai paragonarti a delle persone normali”.

“Ti sei dimenticata di menzionare il mio genio. E il mio essere fastidiosamente attraente”.

“E la tua tendenza a distogliere l'attenzione da ciò di cui non vuoi parlare”. Il sorriso di Natasha si spense in un'espressione seria. “Allora, hai intenzione di raccontarmi di ieri? O aspettiamo gli altri?”.

Era un'offerta, più che una richiesta vera e propria, e Tony si decise con un sospiro.

“D'accordo, prendi una sedia, perché sono in arrivo notizie particolarmente brutte. Ma almeno così non sarò più io a doverle dare a tutta la squadra”.

“Si tratta di informazioni così terribili?”.

“Abbastanza. Prima le buone o prima le cattive?”.

Natasha lo studiò un paio di secondi prima di ascoltarlo e mettersi seduta.

“Nessuno chiede mai prima le buone, Tony”.

“Come preferisci. Thanos è tanto potente da spaventare a morte uno come Loki, e ti assicuro che non era spaventato nemmeno quando è comparso in salotto con un buco sul fianco che eruttava sangue e il torace sfondato, dopo lo scontro con voi”.

“Che fosse pericoloso, già lo sapevamo da Thor”.

“No, non capisci. Hai mai visto Loki spaventato? Quando l'Hulk lo stava usando come clava, o quando Thor gli è andato contro incazzato nero, o quando è stato catturato e Clint lo aveva minacciato di torture varie prima che tu lo trascinassi via? Beh, lui è l'unico che ha incontrato questo Thanos, visto che anche Thor ne ha solo sentito parlare. E basta nominarglielo per vederlo tendersi come se si fosse appena trovato di fronte Jack lo Squartatore e lui fosse una prostituta inerme”. Deglutì, perché dopo aver visto la resistenza e i poteri di Loki, l'idea che ci fosse qualcuno in grado di spaventarlo era agghiacciante. “Ha detto che ha già distrutto dei pianeti. Pare che sia forte come il pezzo grosso che Thor ha per padre, o perfino di più”.

Nulla cambiò davvero nell'espressione della spia, ma qualcosa nelle sue parole doveva averla colpita, perché una tensione palpabile si era inserita in quella che solo un paio di minuti prima era stata una mattina tranquilla come tante altre.

“Cos'altro?”.

“Altra cattiva notizia: arriverà con i Chitauri, ma molti di più rispetto a quelli che abbiamo affrontato noi. Riportando le allegre parole di Rock of Ages, a New York è arrivata solo l'avanguardia del suo esercito”.

Natasha fece una smorfia.

“Sei sicuro che ci siano anche delle buone notizie?”.

“Non così buone come dovrebbero, ma sì”. Non poté evitare di fare una pausa per dare più enfasi alle proprie parole, ma come sempre capitava con lei, la spia si limitò ad attendere in perfetto silenzio senza dargli alcuna soddisfazione. Tony si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sospiro, rimpiangendo in piccola parte l'assenza di Clint come pubblico migliore. “Primo: non ci sarà nessun portale e Thanos non ha maghi che possano teletrasportarlo in giro, quindi arriverà dallo spazio e pare che gli ci vorrà un mese, forse anche due”.

Natasha annuì.

“Abbastanza da pianificare una strategia e mobilitare le forze armate”.

“Sì, se Fury farà la sua parte”.

“Non c'è motivo di dubitarne”.

No, aveva ragione. Fury era un bastardo di cui non fidarsi, e lui non si era dimenticato delle pressioni che aveva esercitato su Pepper e di ciò che aveva cercato di fare a Bruce, ma se si poteva essere sicuri di qualcosa con un uomo senza scrupoli e pronto a tutto per raggiungere i propri obiettivi era che avrebbe sempre cercato di proteggere la Terra.

“Secondo?”.

Tony aggrottò la fronte, cominciando a sentire il bisogno della terza tazza di caffè.

“Secondo cosa?”.

Natasha lo stava ancora fissando dal basso, visto che lui non si era seduto, in una posizione di falsa vulnerabilità.

“Hai parlato di buone notizie, ma finora me ne hai rivelata solo una”.

“Giusto. La seconda buona notizia è Loki. Abbiamo siglato un patto di non belligeranza”.

“Tra voi due o tra lui e tutti noi?”.

Dritta al punto, come al solito. Si appellò a buona parte della sua esperienza con i media per mantenere un'aria naturale, mentre gli pareva di risentire i denti del dio affondare nel suo collo fino a lasciare la loro impronta.

“I dettagli sono ancora da definire, ma pare che lui sarà troppo impegnato a guardarsi le spalle da Thanos per degnarvi della sua divina attenzione. Quindi, rallegrati, Romanoff. Abbiamo lo psicopatico che ha quasi distrutto New York come nostro alleato, invece che come nemico”.

“È un po' poco, per considerarla un'alleanza”.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Gli ho proposto di venire qui a parlare con tutti come fanno le persone mature, ma mi spiace, non gli piacete proprio. D'altronde non è colpa mia se sono l'unico degno di intrattenere una conversazione con una divinità”.

Natasha accolse le sue parole con un sospiro dove si poteva cogliere una nota di esasperazione.

“Cerca di convincerlo”.

“Pensavo che Loki non ti piacesse”.

“Proprio perché non mi piace preferisco averlo dove lo posso vedere”.

“Non prometto nulla, ma metterò una buona parola nei tuoi confronti. Temo però che per Capsicle e Legolas le cose siano ormai compromesse, non hanno abbastanza fascino”.

“Quando lo rivedrai?”.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ti sembra il tipo da avvertire in anticipo?”.

“Speravo che ti avesse lasciato il modo di contattarlo”.

“No, ma mi basterà aspettare un po'”. Non serviva essere un genio per realizzare che rivelare alla più paranoica della squadra l'abitudine del dio di spiarli da invisibile sarebbe stato un terribile errore. “Non sa resistermi, sono certo che presto o tardi tornerà a richiedere la mia compagnia”.

“Un'altra prova del suo non essere a posto con la testa”, commentò Natasha mentre si alzava in piedi, accennando un sorriso.

Lui le scoccò un'occhiata carica di scetticismo, prima di darle le spalle.

“Tutta invidia”.

Ora che l'interrogatorio era finito, si permise la terza tazza di caffè, rimuginando sulle sue stesse parole e chiedendosi se per caso il dio fosse presente anche in quel momento, ad ascoltare una conversazione che lo aveva come soggetto principale. Sarebbe stato un comportamento da lui.

Non che in caso contrario Tony temesse di non incontrarlo più.

Avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare, perché era certo che il suo stalker personale si sarebbe di nuovo preannunciato con qualche trucchetto o gli sarebbe comparso già in camera. O, e questo era ancora più probabile, a un certo punto lui avrebbe alzato gli occhi e se lo sarebbe semplicemente ritrovato davanti.

Solo aspettare che Loki tornasse da lui, come un copione già scritto che non lasciava adito ad alcuna incertezza.

Ma non successe, né il giorno dopo, né i successivi.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 8: The sound of silence**

 

Nemmeno una fottuta parola.

Da quell'ultima notte trascorsa assieme, il dio non si era degnato di dare un minimo cenno della sua esistenza, né con una fuggevole apparizione, né con quegli strani fenomeni con cui pareva divertirsi a cercare attenzioni.

“Secondo me potremmo provare a direzionare l'interferenza data dal Reattore con un campo elettromagnetico esterno”.

Le sue bottiglie erano tutte al loro posto, senza che ci fosse stata una variazione di colore o quantità del loro contenuto. Nessuno aveva più sperimentato una doccia fredda, né Jarvis aveva più avuto un malfunzionamento.

“Usando un superconduttore potremmo avere più capacità di emissione”.

Aveva provato a chiamarlo a più riprese, prima con provocazioni, poi con semplici richieste, alla fine con offese che era certo gli avrebbero fatto correre il rischio di un'eviscerazione, ma ad avvolgerlo era solo rimasto il silenzio di una solitudine sempre più palpabile e foriera di foschi presagi.

“E potremmo chiedere a Thor di prestarci Mjolnir per un test. Cosa ne pensi?”.

Non era giusto. Aveva solo proposto un'alleanza, scelta quasi obbligata per chiunque avesse anche solo un minimo di buonsenso, eppure quel bastardo era sparito dalla sua vita, sovvertendo ogni sua convinzione e lasciandogli un'amarezza dal sapore di rabbia che aveva preso posto giusto sotto al Reattore, più a fondo di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Quell'amante del melodramma si era ritrovato dinanzi a una logica schiacciante e, invece di ammettere che lui aveva ragione, aveva preferito sparire dalla circolazione.

O almeno era ciò che Tony sperava, perché l'alternativa era di gran lunga peggiore di una semplice dimostrazione d'immaturità.

“ _Quanto tempo abbiamo?”._

“ _Un mese. Forse due, ma per saperlo con esattezza dovrei tornare a fargli visita”._

Contrasse i pugni, serrando le dita sul saldatore con tale forza da imprimersi sul palmo la forma dell'impugnatura.

Se davvero Loki aveva deciso di andare a spiare Thanos e non era ancora tornato, c'era la possibilità che non tornasse affatto.

“Tony? Mi senti?”.

E questo era semplicemente un pensiero inaccettabile.

Un tocco sulla sua spalla lo fece sussultare, e il saldatore avrebbe percorso una deviazione di svariati centimetri, rovinando il prototipo su cui stava lavorando, se una mano ferma non gli avesse afferrato il polso.

“Tony?”.

Batté le palpebre, e all'improvviso si ritrovò a fissare il volto preoccupato di Bruce.

“Cosa?”.

Accompagnando un sospiro, la mano sulla sua spalla e quella sul suo polso scomparvero.

“Sono quasi quindici minuti che penso di avere una conversazione con te e tu non ascolti una parola”. Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. “Sei sicuro di stare bene?”.

“Certo. Benissimo. Abbiamo una guerra extragalattica in arrivo, mi manca un soggetto su cui testare quella che potrebbe essere l'invenzione più rivoluzionaria della mia vita dopo il Reattore e l'armatura, e le due divinità aliene che potrebbero aiutarci contro questo nemico sono disperse chissà dove, ma a parte questo è tutto perfetto”.

Invece di rispondergli, Bruce si sistemò più comodo sulla sedia, mani sulle ginocchia e corpo appena proteso verso di lui.

“Jarvis, la musica, per cortesia”.

Fu solo quando gli AC/DC smisero di echeggiare in sottofondo che Tony si rese conto di quanto silenzioso risultasse il laboratorio ora, con lo sguardo dell'amico su di sé e quel nodo di angoscia che gli divorava il petto.

Aggrottò la fronte.

“Perché lo hai fatto? Era il mio turno di scegliere la colonna sonora del pomeriggio”.

“Perché adesso parliamo”.

Gli bastò prendere nota della risolutezza dietro allo sguardo gentile dell'amico per rimangiarsi un diniego ironico.

“E di cosa vorresti parlare?”.

“È da giorni interi che sei di cattivo umore, pensieroso e che a malapena ti accorgi di ciò che ti sta succedendo attorno”. Bruce esitò, prima di assumere un'aria più cauta. “È successo qualcosa con Pepper?”.

Tony quasi cadde dalla sedia.

“Cosa? Certo che no! Perché me lo chiedi?”.

Questa volta sul volto dell'amico parve passare qualcosa di molto simile al sollievo.

“Mi sembra che tu la stia evitando”.

“Io non la sto evitando, non capisco come tu possa crederlo”.

Ma ora che ci pensava erano passati giorni interi da quando l'aveva vista. L'aveva sentita per telefono, quello sì, rassicurandola e approfittando della sua disponibilità per delegarle la maggior parte possibile del lavoro relativo alle Stark Industries, così lui poteva rimanere in laboratorio a sistemare il prototipo, troppo preso dal pensiero della scomparsa del dio per curarsi di ciò che lo circondava. Per curarsi di Pepper, e l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista le aveva confessato di essere stato pronto a uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo, e lei aveva messo una mano sulla sua, dimostrandosi pronta a seguirlo anche in quello, a essere al suo fianco, come sempre.

_Merda._

“Te l'ha detto lei?”.

“No”. Il sollievo lasciò spazio a una strana tensione. “Avevo solo avuto il dubbio. Sei sempre in laboratorio, con o senza di me, e di solito non passi così tanti giorni senza vederla”.

Sorridergli fu facile, anche se dentro di sé non aveva ancora smesso di maledirsi.

“Hai ragione, ma non è successo nulla tra noi. Ho solo un po' di pensieri”.

“Vuoi condividerli? Non servirà a cancellarli, ma di solito è meglio preoccuparsi in compagnia”.

Un attimo di silenzio, prima di spegnere il saldatore e riporlo al suo posto, per poi voltare la sedia in modo da poter fronteggiare l'amico senza dover assumere una posizione scomoda.

“Quella contro cui stiamo per scontrarci sembra una minaccia di gran lunga più consistente dello psicopatico con le corna, e il suddetto psicopatico non si è più fatto sentire”.

Bruce aggrottò la fronte.

“Temi che stia complottando qualcosa?”.

“Forse”, rispose lui, malgrado non lo pensasse davvero. “O che si sia fatto uccidere”, aggiunse poi a un tono più basso.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio sconvolto.

“Non sei preoccupato di lui, sei preoccupato _per_ lui”, commentò l'amico, il tono incredulo, ma non era una domanda.

“Per quello stronzetto? No, non esiste. Non è possibile”. Lo sguardo fisso su di lui era ancora fastidiosamente penetrante, in modo molto diverso da quello di Natasha, perché Bruce non pretendeva e non chiedeva con insistenza, ma si limitava a preoccuparsi per lui. Poteva fidarsi, essere sicuro che lui ci sarebbe stato, era questo che gli dicevano i suoi occhi, e Tony realizzò che forse non aveva davvero voglia di mentire ancora. “Un po'”.

Per un attimo Bruce si tese, prima di recuperare il suo solito controllo.

“D'accordo. Posso sapere per quale motivo?”.

“Prima che facesse una delle sue solite uscite a effetto, Rock of Ages ha accennato alla possibilità di andare a spiare il cattivone spaziale, per vedere a che punto si trovasse con il viaggio nell'iperspazio”. Tony sospirò. “Non ho più sue notizie da allora”.

“Intendevo per quale motivo ti preoccupi del nemico che ti ha tenuto prigioniero e che ha quasi devastato New York”.

“Perché essere stato suo prigioniero è stato meno peggio di quanto mi aspettassi”, rispose, dando voce per la prima volta a una verità che suonava strana alle sue stesse orecchie.

“Stiamo parlando di Loki”.

“Lo so”.

“L'alieno pazzo che voleva invadere la Terra per dispetto”.

“C'ero anch'io, ricordi?”.

“Sei preoccupato per Loki!”.

Tony si mise a tamburellare sul Reattore, tentando un sorriso.

“Sì, diciamo che preoccupato è una parola grossa, ma spererei che fosse vivo”.

Bruce trasse un paio di respiri profondi, prima di passarsi una mano sulla fronte. Quando tornò a fissarlo, era di nuovo calmo.

“È pericoloso”.

Il sorriso questa volta gli uscì simile a una smorfia.

“Lo so, credimi. Ma sarebbe una perdita non averlo come alleato in questa lotta”. Esitò ancora, un lungo istante di incertezza prima di decidersi. “E poi... non penso che sia così totalmente irrecuperabile. Intendiamoci, è uno stronzo fatto e finito, e troverei più credibile Thor che diventa genio informatico a Rock of Ages cittadino modello che aiuta le vecchiette ad attraversare sulle strisce. Ma vivendo come suo prigioniero ho avuto modo di conoscerlo anche fuori dai racconti fin troppo di parte di Thor o da un campo di battaglia. Ho scoperto parte del suo passato. Non è diventato così per scelta, non del tutto, e forse c'è la possibilità che si redima. O almeno che non peggiori ulteriormente”.

“Tony”.

Bruce aveva pronunciato il suo nome in un mormorio appena udibile, e lui ebbe la sensazione di aver parlato troppo.

“So che Natasha e probabilmente Fury sono convinti che io abbia la Sindrome di Stoccolma, o stronzate del genere, ma devi credermi se ti dico che non è affatto così”.

“Ti credo”.

Tony aggrottò la fronte.

“Mi credi?”.

D'accordo che era il suo migliore amico, ma non si aspettava che sarebbe stato così facile.

Bruce annuì.

“Sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosca, e no”, bloccò le sue proteste con un sorriso. “Non dirò il più intelligente perché non ho intenzione di appagare il tuo ego e perché ci sono vari tipi di intelligenza da valutare. Quindi mi fido di te e della tua consapevolezza”. Tornò serio con un sospiro. “Quello che mi preoccupa è quanto di ciò che Loki ti ha mostrato siano bugie atte a manipolarti”.

“Cosa intendi?”.

Si era teso senza nemmeno accorgersene davvero, perché non gli piaceva per niente la direzione che aveva preso il discorso.

“È stato capace di ingannare perfino Natasha. Sei certo che ciò a cui hai assistito mentre eri suo prigioniero non sia stato solo uno spettacolo per farti simpatizzare con lui e portarti dalla sua parte?”.

Tutta una bugia. La vulnerabilità, quel comportamento autodistruttivo, l'odio per se stesso... non poteva crederci, in fondo Bruce non aveva assistito all'orrore che aveva deturpato i suoi lineamenti quando la sua pelle aveva cominciato a cambiare colore, o alla rabbia con cui gli aveva salvato la vita mentre strappava quella del suo nemico.

Quello era vero, avrebbe potuto scommetterci Jarvis.

Eppure, era di Loki che si stava parlando. Un dio che mentiva con la stessa facilità con cui respirava e che si nutriva del caos generato dalle proprie azioni. Un dio che adesso era scomparso, e lui non sapeva se stesse complottando per fotterli tutti. L'intimità che si era creata tra loro, la comprensione, il modo in cui lo aveva aiutato a ricostruire se stesso dopo Schmidt potevano davvero essere tutte bugie, illusioni create da un simile maestro dell'inganno?

Mentre i dubbi sorti da quelle parole gli invadevano la mente, si specchiò negli occhi preoccupati dell'amico, e non riuscì a trovare una risposta.

 

 

 

Non aveva mai prestato particolare attenzione ai giardini interni del palazzo. Erano un luogo a cui non sentiva di appartenere, fiori ed erba morbida e siepi più alte della sua testa che non rivestivano vero e proprio interesse per chi era abituato ad assaporare l'odore di sangue e sudore delle battaglie.

Quei giardini non si confacevano alla sua natura.

Erano il luogo di Loki, e per lungo tempo lui si era chiesto cosa ci trovasse il fratello in un posto più consono alle donne della corte che a un guerriero, eppure era lì che si era diretto dopo l'ultima udienza con suo padre.

Seduto su una delle panchine bianche che si trovavano sui viali, la solitudine era la più sopportabile delle compagnie a cui potesse auspicare, mentre il pensiero che lo aveva condotto fino ad Asgard non gli lasciava requie.

“Dunque sei in partenza”, mormorò una voce gentile alle sue spalle.

Thor si alzò subito in piedi, voltandosi per fronteggiarla.

“Madre”. Incrociò il suo sguardo un istante prima di abbassare il proprio, memore del loro ultimo dialogo quel giorno che ormai pareva appartenere a un'altra era. “Ho fallito”.

Si erano già parlati in quei giorni in cui era stato ad Asgard alla ricerca di risposte e rassicurazioni, ma sempre con Odino o con qualcuno della corte presente, o con amici con cui aveva cominciato a sentirsi stranamente a disagio, quasi non appartenesse più alla loro realtà spensierata. Questa era la prima volta dal suo arrivo che erano davvero soli.

Frigga allungò la mano verso di lui, poggiandola sul suo volto per una carezza.

“No, Thor. Hai tentato. Come tutti. Il vero fallimento è darsi per vinti”.

L'amarezza si gonfiò nel suo petto come una ferita in suppurazione, bloccandogli la gola in una dimostrazione di debolezza umiliante. Adesso, con la sua mano sulla guancia e l'angoscia del fratello e della minaccia di Thanos che gli opprimeva il respiro, si sentiva molto più un bambino troppo giovane per affrontare il mondo senza l'aiuto della propria madre, che il futuro re di Asgard.

Fu a fatica che trattenne l'impulso di posare la mano sulla sua e abbandonarsi alla sua carezza, rimanendo invece rigido e immobile, fino a quando non fu Frigga a porre fine a quel contatto.

“Sai ciò che è accaduto?”.

Lei annuì.

“Heimdall me l'ha riferito. Sono felice di non dover piangere un figlio”.

“Me o lui?”, non poté fare a meno di chiedere.

“Entrambi. Né tu né lui smetterete mai di essere miei figli, Thor. Ma tu come lo consideri, dopo ciò che è accaduto tra voi?”.

Ripensò al dolore che gli mordeva i nervi mentre la lama lo trapassava, allo sguardo di rabbia folle di Loki, ai suoi compagni stesi a terra nel loro stesso sangue, alla propria decisione maturata fissando il soffitto senza davvero vederlo, alle parole di Tony Stark e a un'assoluzione in cui non avrebbe mai sperato.

“Loki sarà sempre mio fratello”, rispose, prima di scuotere la testa, il fallimento una sensazione amara ai margini della sua gola. “Ma non sono più sicuro che possa essere salvato”.

“Non perdere la speranza”.

Quelle parole pacate acuirono il malessere nel suo torace.

“E come posso salvare chi non lo desidera?”, replicò, quasi con rabbia, sopraffatto dal peso di un compito che gli pareva sempre più impossibile, mentre sua madre ancora dava un'assoluzione a chi li stava tormentando. E poi arrivò la vergogna, perché dopo tutto l'odio che il fratello si era attirato su di sé avrebbe dovuto essere sollevato nel trovare qualcuno che tenesse ancora a lui.

Frigga si limitò a sorridere, distante in quel modo che la rendeva un'autorità allo stesso livello di Odino, anche se senza la severità del loro sovrano, e lui non riuscì davvero a sostenere il sguardo, non gli occhi di una madre che lo amava e che lo capiva di gran lunga meglio di quanto si capisse lui stesso.

“Lo desidera, ma ancora non vuole accettarlo”. Il sorriso di Frigga si spense nella serietà di una richiesta. “Ti prego solo di esserci, quando avrà bisogno di te”.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 9: Plans**

 

_Una cella gelida, senza aria e senza luce, roccia che lo racchiudeva come una tomba senza soffitto e il dolore come unica, insopportabile percezione._

Tony si strofinò gli occhi mentre cercava di mettere a fuoco i circuiti su cui stava lavorando. Quel sogno era rimasto ad aleggiare con lui tutta la giornata, forse perché erano trascorse un paio di settimane dall'ultimo segno di vita di Loki e la sua parte più irrazionale ed emotiva aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi, dipingendo scenari sempre più cupi quando si ritrovava a fissare il soffitto della sua camera, nel vano tentativo di riposare.

E c'era anche quell'altro pensiero, forse perfino più insidioso, che le parole di Bruce non avevano mai smesso di alimentare.

Se davvero Loki avesse deciso di fregarli, si sarebbe mostrato, rispondendo ai suoi tentativi di contattarlo per continuare la finzione che lo aveva portato a venire visto quasi come un alleato, più che un nemico, almeno da lui. La sua assenza così prolungata non avrebbe avuto senso. Se si fosse semplicemente stancato di considerarli, lasciando che affrontassero Thanos da soli mentre assisteva da un posto sicuro allo scontro, così da non rischiare e non sporcarsi le mani, tuttavia...

Lasciò cadere il cavo elettrico sul tavolo da lavoro, dove il resto del prototipo appariva del tutto uguale a com'era una settimana prima.

In quel caso Loki sarebbe sparito chissà dove e lui non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di scoprire fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto lo strano senso di affinità che li legava.

“Signore, ho Miss Potts in linea”.

Si riscosse subito, mettendosi a sedere in modo più composto e senza più abbandonarsi sullo schienale della sedia come un uomo sconfitto.

“Passamela pure”.

Lo schermo di fronte a lui si illuminò, mostrandogli il volto della sua CEO.

“Tony”.

“Ehi, Pep. Tutto bene dall'altra parte del mondo?”.

Era stanca, poteva vederlo perfino tramite la videochiamata, ma alle sue parole un sorriso le addolcì i lineamenti che portavano ancora la traccia della severa donna d'affari capace di prendere le redini della situazione anche quando si trovava attorniata da stronzi boriosi con il triplo dei suoi anni.

“Sì, gli incontri sono andati come speravamo. Con il tuo ritorno, le azioni delle Stark Industries si sono risollevate notevolmente”.

“E ora che sei andata di persona a fare il giro dei miei stabilimenti d'oltreoceano, si risolleveranno ancora di più”.

Si mise più comodo sulla sedia, reprimendo l'impulso di tamburellare sul Reattore.

“È un peccato che tu sia troppo impegnato in laboratorio, o avresti potuto raggiungermi”. La voce di Pepper assunse un tono più leggero, accompagnando il sorriso che si era fatto più consistente. “L'ultimo hotel dove sono stata aveva un'ottima scelta di vini”.

“Cena a buffet?”.

“Servizio in camera”.

“Mi aspetto una nota spese molto dettagliata, Miss Potts”. Le rivolse l'occhiata più severa del proprio repertorio. “Non è che se ne sta approfittando?”.

“Sto agendo per conto di uno degli uomini più ricchi del mondo. È il minimo viziarmi un po'”.

Era trascorso così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui avevano parlato con questa tranquillità, stuzzicandosi come facevano in passato, prima di Loki, di Schmidt, perfino prima della fine della loro storia, che la sua pretesa di severità durò molto meno di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Dovrò impegnarmi per farla sentire viziata anche nella sua madrepatria, allora”.

Pepper forse stava avendo lo stesso pensiero, perché la piega delle sue labbra si addolcì.

“Forse dovrebbe”.

“Consideralo già fatto”.

Ed era di quanto più vero potesse dire: dopo quella chiacchierata con Bruce, aveva provato a riavvicinarsi a Pepper e prima della sua partenza per sbrigare questa fastidiosissima parte del suo lavoro avevano fissato una cena. Nulla di formale o di fuori dall'ordinario, almeno così lui le aveva presentato l'invito, ma la verità era che aveva già prenotato un rinomato chef italiano. Prenotato _letteralmente_ lo chef, visto che era andato a prenderlo di persona e, incurante delle sue proteste sul fatto che avesse già prenotazioni per l'intero anno, aveva aggiunto zeri alla sua proposta fino a quando quel bellimbusto non era rimasto senza le parole per rifiutare.

“Allora, sei sempre d'accordo per martedì sera?”.

Non sarebbe stato molto, soprattutto dopo tutto ciò che lui le aveva fatto. Ma non era mai stato bravo a chiedere scusa.

“Ci sarò. Adesso devo andare. Buona giornata, Tony”.

“Divertiti a fare un buco nelle mie finanze con il servizio in camera”.

Pepper riattaccò con un sorriso e lui, malgrado tutta l'angoscia per Thanos e per il dio che non dava cenni di vita, si sentì almeno in parte rinfrancato.

 

 

 

Più veloce.

_Scivolò di ombra in ombra, mimetizzandosi tra i muri di pietra grezza di quel palazzo che era solo la versione più ampia di una prigione. Le rare torce appese alle pareti davano vita a figure di tenebra che parevano mostri, in quelle piccole oasi di luce che intervallavano il buio dei corridoi. Attento a dove posava i piedi, si sforzò di dissolvere la propria coscienza, di divenire oscurità e gelo immobile nel silenzio._

Di più.

_Spense i suoi pensieri, rallentò il respiro, divenne solo l'involucro impalpabile di qualcosa che non era davvero vivo, qualcosa che non esisteva, non su quel piano, non per chi lo cercava._

Scompari.

_Il suo inseguitore imboccò il corridoio dove lui stava avanzando senza un'incertezza._

_Una belva di sangue e dolore, con zanne aguzze e artigli affilati e un sorriso che preannunciava agonia. E allora a lui non rimase che correre, riprendere la fuga ormai derubato da qualsiasi parvenza di calma o controllo, lasciando i propri passi echeggiare rapidi e concitati come quelli di una preda._

_L'aria divenne una scia rovente nei polmoni, il suo appello alla magia si interruppe prima ancora di raggiungergli le dita, il disperato tentativo di utilizzarla per fuggire in un luogo sicuro fallì non appena venne concretizzato nella sua mente, lasciandolo in balia di quell'orrore senza nome che lo braccava corridoio dopo corridoio._

_Sapeva che c'era, lo sentiva sempre più vicino, implacabile come una condanna._

_E non poteva voltarsi indietro o avrebbe rallentato, e se quella belva l'avesse raggiunto, se lo avesse catturato, sarebbe stata una un'eternità di sofferenza senza fine._

_Una scossa fece franare il corridoio davanti a lui, lasciandolo a guardare la sua unica via di fuga scomparire in un baratro. Avrebbe potuto superarlo in un istante, se solo la sua magia gli stesse rispondendo, se non fosse stato così esausto. Esitò per la durata di un unico respiro, ricordando con un brivido un altro baratro, in quel momento che aveva deciso la sua vita e che pareva risalire a interi secoli prima._

_Poi, quando la creatura che lo cacciava era ormai una minaccia palpabile, saltò nelle tenebre._

_L'oscurità si squarciò in un lampo rosso, vivido e doloroso, e lui si ritrovò sospeso a mezz'aria, senza più alcun baratro, senza alcun inseguitore, con i polsi avvolti da catene troppo strette._

“ _Piccolo dio, pensi davvero che ti concederò una morte in cui trovare sollievo?”._

_Con gli occhi fissi sul volto del peggiore tra gli incubi che gli infestavano la mente, Loki cominciò a urlare._

 

Quanto era passato da quel giorno?

Settimane? Mesi?

Non lo ricordava.

Trasse un respiro spezzato, mentre ciò che rimaneva delle sue riserve di magia cercava invano di curargli il polmone. Il sangue gli invadeva la bocca e lui non aveva nemmeno le forze per sputarlo verso uno dei suoi aguzzini.

Una stilettata rovente si andò ad aggiungere all'agonia che già gli tormentava i nervi, ma ferito com'era ci mise una manciata di secondi per realizzare che uno dei Chitauri gli aveva trapassato la coscia con una lancia, aggiungendo altro sangue alla pozza che si era formata sul pavimento sotto di lui.

Serrò gli occhi, sforzandosi di mantenere la lucidità in quella realtà dove percepiva solo dolore.

Era stato uno stupido.

Aveva capito subito che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato, non appena aveva messo piede nel dominio di Thanos. L'atmosfera soffocante non era stata una novità, ma un brivido gli aveva percorso la pelle, latore di una minaccia invisibile e del tutto nuova, che i suoi occhi e la sua mente non erano riusciti a scorgere.

Aveva proseguito ugualmente, ombra tra le ombre, confidando nello stesso intreccio di incantesimi che lo avevano protetto durante la sua ultima visita, alla ricerca di risposte mentre la voce del suo mortale si insinuava tra i suoi pensieri più consistente e benvenuta di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Era stato Stark l'ultimo occupante della sua mente. L'irritazione non così insopportabile di una voce che non taceva mai, l'inaspettato desiderio di tornare presto nella sua torre per condividere le informazioni che avrebbe raccolto, il bisogno di risentire la sua pelle e i suoi gemiti.

Doveva avere sorriso, da dietro il suo manto d'invisibilità, prima che le maglie della trappola si chiudessero su di lui.

Thanos lo aveva sorpreso con un'esplosione di energia che lo aveva ridotto all'incoscienza, prima ancora di dargli la possibilità di una difesa. Quando aveva ripreso i sensi, era nudo e incatenato in una cella buia, i polsi intrappolati da manette che portavano incise rune capaci di bloccare la sua magia.

Le aveva sfidate, nei pochi minuti di pace che gli erano stati concessi prima dell'inizio del suo tormento, ma era stato un tempo troppo breve per permettergli di aggirare il blocco di quelle restrizioni e teletrasportarsi al sicuro, e le occasioni successive in cui si era ritrovato da solo era sempre stato troppo ferito per poter anche solo tentare la fuga.

Tutto per un momento di disattenzione, un attimo in cui aveva scelto di non dare ascolto al proprio istinto.

E adesso era prigioniero del più pericoloso dei suoi nemici, condannato a un'agonia da cui non avrebbe mai potuto fuggire nemmeno nel modo più definitivo, perché Thanos e i suoi schiavi si erano assicurati di fare grande attenzione a quali fossero i limiti del suo corpo.

Mosse appena i polsi prigionieri, facendo ondeggiare la catena che lo sospendeva a un metro da terra, mentre uno dei Chitauri gli spezzava la tibia. Non emise nemmeno un gemito, sopraffatto com'era dalla sofferenza e dalla debolezza.

“Che visione patetica”.

Le parole pronunciate da una voce crudele lo raggiunsero con una morsa di ghiaccio a ciò che rimaneva dei suoi polmoni, scivolandogli sulla pelle come un rasoio affilato. Riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare il padrone dei suoi aguzzini.

Anche con lo sguardo annebbiato dal dolore riconobbe l'arma che portava sulla mano sinistra.

Il Guanto dell'Infinito riluceva perfino nella penombra di quel posto dannato. Una condanna a morte per tutto ciò che esisteva, e non importava se fosse stato completo o meno, perché forse neanche l'All-Father avrebbe potuto misurarsi con Thanos se impugnava un simile artefatto.

I piani, l'alleanza che aveva rifiutato ma che era rimasta a tentarlo come un tarlo ai margini della sua coscienza, Stark e il suo falso fratello e i loro compagni... Erano tutti condannati.

Lo vide sollevare il braccio con un fremito, poi un richiamo gli raggiunse la mente, appena percettibile eppure impossibile da mancare, unico particolare rassicurante nel dolore e nella paura che era divenuta la sua esistenza.

Si sforzò di respirare, malgrado il corpo martoriato e la posizione sospesa gli rendessero difficile rifornire d'aria i polmoni. Ma aveva bisogno di sapere, così si aggrappò all'ultimo barlume di lucidità che quella percezione aveva risvegliato nella sua mente.

C'era una gemma, sul guanto. Una sola, ma quella sensazione di familiarità non scompariva. Cercò disperatamente di mettere a fuoco la superficie lucida di quella che era forse l'arma più devastante dei Nove Regni.

Thanos chiuse il pugno, un suono secco che lo fece sussultare.

“Pensavi di aver sperimentato dolore, fino a questo momento?”.

Il guanto si arroventò, fiamme di potere che stagliavano i loro contorni sul ghigno distorto del titano.

Ma adesso poteva vederla, non c'era solo una gemma, c'era anche una scheggia, incastonata nella rientranza vicina. Una scheggia familiare che pulsava della sua magia, chiamandolo e ricordandogli di quelle lunghe ore trascorse a rendere propri i frammenti di Tesseract di cui era venuto in possesso, prima di inserirne uno nello scettro.

_Solo uno._

Smise di respirare.

Quell'energia violenta si diresse verso di lui con la promessa di altro dolore.

“E, adesso, brucia”.

Quando la sentì sulla pelle, Loki comprese quanto fosse stato sciocco a considerare tortura i tormenti subiti durante i giorni passati di prigionia.

Urlò fino a lacerarsi le corde vocali, mentre il suo petto ardeva, la carne e i nervi che bruciavano, lasciandolo incapace di riprendere fiato, incapace perfino di pensare con quell'agonia mai provata prima che si faceva strada in ogni fibra del suo essere.

Ardeva e si consumava, accompagnato dalla risata di Thanos, e la sofferenza era insopportabile e non cessava, limitandosi ad aumentare d'intensità, picchi insopportabili che gli strapparono la coerenza e lo lasciarono in preda alla follia.

Non seppe quando infine il dolore regredì a sufficienza da restituirgli un pensiero.

La consapevolezza di chi fosse, del motivo per cui non potesse fare a meno di lottare.

Il suo petto non esisteva più, era solo un ammasso annerito di carne bruciata.

Ma aveva un piano, adesso.

Un piano effimero e carico di incertezza, che avrebbe potuto fallire per una miriade di motivi diversi, ma comunque una via d'uscita in una situazione dove fino a quel momento aveva potuto solo subire.

Mentre si lasciava scivolare via, mezzo soffocato dal suo stesso sangue, per la prima volta in settimane intere provò qualcosa di simile alla speranza.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 10: A safe place**

 

C'era un fuoco nei suoi polmoni.

Un incendio che bruciava e si diramava lungo le sue vene, contaminandole con i vividi lampi bianchi di un'agonia insopportabile. Lo sentiva inghiottire il suo corpo centimetro dopo centimetro, strappargli il respiro nella versione più brutale di un cappio attorno al collo. Era più di quanto avesse mai sperimentato, era provare sulla pelle lo stesso dolore che gli aveva aggredito la mente quando il colore maledetto della sua vera razza gli si era insinuato nel braccio come un veleno.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, c'erano solo brandelli di pensieri e suppliche spezzate nella soverchiante sofferenza che gli aveva invaso la mente.

Un suono sibilante gli colpì le orecchie, era minaccia e disperazione assieme, e non riusciva a scorgerne la fonte con i sensi intorpiditi dal dolore. Non esistevano un tempo o un luogo, solo quell'agonia che gli impediva di trovare la pace in un agognato oblio.

Spalancò la bocca, labbra insanguinate che si lacerarono al minimo movimento, e allora comprese che quel suono così disumano e spezzato proveniva da lui.

Stava respirando, in qualche modo.

A dispetto del fuoco nei suoi polmoni e della divorante sofferenza di cui non scorgeva la fine.

Altre percezioni lo raggiunsero poco a poco: pietra tagliente e gelida tutto attorno a lui, sangue sotto il suo corpo e nella sua bocca, qualcosa di spietato attorno ai suoi polsi.

Batté le palpebre, ricucendo assieme frammenti di ricordi. Il suo nome. La sua cattura. Quel nemico capace di distruggere i Regni e annichilire l'esistenza, il ghigno con cui aveva accolto le sue urla, la voce tagliente quanto i suoi stessi pugnali. E, poi, la sua caduta nel vuoto, il motivo della sua sofferenza, Frigga, Thor, il suo mortale. Il Guanto dell'Infinito con una scheggia che vibrava di magia.

L'impulso di ridere lo colse perfino attraverso l'agonia.

Adesso aveva una possibilità, aveva una speranza, ma era così debole che già mantenere un barlume di consapevolezza gli costava tutta la sua volontà.

Prese un altro respiro, fremendo quando tutti i suoi nervi tornarono ad ardere come per punirlo.

Stava ancora sanguinando. O forse no, forse aveva già perso così tanto sangue che ogni centimetro del suo corpo ne era ormai ricoperto. Non che importasse, perché aveva bisogno di magia, se davvero voleva tentare l'impossibile.

 _Mancava di convinzione_ , gli aveva detto quel mortale a cui aveva risparmiato la vita per puro capriccio. E invece non aveva compreso nulla.

Non appena i picchi d'agonia peggiori si attenuarono in piccola parte, sciolse uno dopo l'altro i fili dell'incantesimo che davano forma alla bugia in cui si era illuso per buona parte della vita.

Perfino in un luogo remoto dove nessuno lo poteva vedere, con il corpo già devastato dalla sofferenza, far affiorare il mostro lo nauseò. Distolse lo sguardo dalle propria braccia, posandolo invece sul pesante acciaio che lo aveva condannato, preservando la piccola quantità di magia appena recuperata come il più prezioso dei doni.

Le catene che gli serravano i polsi in una morsa tanto stretta da renderglieli quasi insensibili erano state create dai nani. Rune di controllo e di negazione incise su acciaio temperato, per bloccare i maghi come lui. Thor ne aveva usate di simili, quella volta in cui l'aveva ricondotto su Asgard, quando lui si era finto sconfitto e in catene aveva invece festeggiato silenziosamente la propria vittoria. Ci aveva messo dei giorni, all'epoca, per liberarsi di esse e fuggire dai sotterranei, prima che l'All-Father arrivasse per giudicarlo. Ma non aveva avuto alcuna fretta.

Adesso, invece, ogni secondo che passava lo avvicinava a un'altra sessione di torture e alla perdita definitiva anche di quell'ultima speranza.

Lottò con tutte le sue forze contro il dolore, ritagliandosi con la pura forza della volontà uno spazio dove potesse ragionare senza venire stravolto dalle percezioni. Poi, mentre il resto di lui agonizzava, mandò la mente alla ricerca di un punto debole nelle catene. Rune che lo bloccavano, rinchiudendolo in un'invisibile gabbia senza finestre, senza via d'uscita; che parevano più insormontabili a ogni secondo, perché dopo ogni doloroso respiro recuperare la concentrazione risultava sempre più difficile. Cercò ugualmente, millimetro dopo millimetro, saggiando ogni runa. E, alla fine, lo trovò. Uno spiraglio, tra le fitte maglie di magia che gli bloccavano i poteri.

Smise di respirare mentre si insinuava tra di esse in un lampo, chiamando a sé la seconda scheggia del Tesseract dalla dimensione in cui l'aveva nascosta dopo che aveva incastonato la gemella nello scettro.

Il bisogno d'aria lo stordiva, ma sapeva che se avesse respirato, costringendo quell'ammasso di carne bruciata a lavorare come polmoni, sarebbe stato peggio. Chiamò ancora, usando tutta la magia che era riuscito a recuperare al prezzo delle sue sembianze.

Non era ancora riuscito a respirare quando la vide, di fronte a sé: una scheggia perfetta, che vibrava di potere e speranza. E lo chiamava, imbevuta della sua magia com'era stata la scheggia che Thanos aveva rubato al suo scettro. Riuscì a metterla a fuoco prima che il dolore lo assalisse con un picco inesorabile, togliendogli la vista.

Allungò la mano alla cieca, serrando le dita viscide di sangue attorno a quel piccolo frammento di Tesseract che avrebbe potuto significare la sua salvezza.

Per qualche secondo non riuscì a fare nulla se non lottare contro la debolezza per rimanere cosciente, per non dimenticare il proprio scopo.

Era così esausto, così sofferente, che la possibilità di ricavare un po' di sollievo quasi lo convinse a sfruttare la breccia trovata nelle manette per utilizzare la scheggia per curarsi. Il suo stesso istinto di sopravvivenza premeva per guadagnare del tempo, per sanare almeno parte di un polmone, così da affievolire l'agonia che gli costava ogni respiro. Qualche momento di tregua, ciò che il suo corpo danneggiato bramava disperatamente.

_No._

Serrò i denti, ingoiando l'aria in una boccata rovente. Le cure, il sollievo, l'assenza di dolore sarebbero arrivati dopo, una volta raggiunta la salvezza, ammesso che per lui fosse possibile. Ma doveva tentare, perché non ci sarebbero state altre possibilità.

Si concentrò per chiamare a sé la magia e utilizzarla attraverso lo spiraglio che era riuscito a trovare nella rete di rune in cui i suoi poteri erano imprigionati, ciò che funzionava della sua mente era teso fino allo spasimo verso l'incantesimo di teletrasporto che gli avrebbe salvato la vita, ma nulla gli rispose. Aveva utilizzato migliaia di volte quell'incantesimo, anche da ferito, e ora gli pareva di essere tornato un bambino incapace di controllarlo. E il dolore era un'ondata ai margini della sua mente che la sua determinazione non sarebbe riuscita a tenere a freno ancora a lungo, presto lo avrebbe travolto, spegnendo la sua coscienza, lasciandolo preda delle torture di Thanos e dei suoi schiavi, regalando al titano un'altra scheggia da usare con il guanto, come se fosse sua.

_Ma non era sua._

Si sforzò di non perdere la mente, di non lasciarla scivolare via, anche se quell'ultimo pensiero gli sembrava importante.

Prese un respiro in una fiammata di puro, vividissimo dolore che lo attraversò lungo tutti i nervi con intensità insostenibile. Avrebbe urlato, se solo ne avesse avute le forze. Ma era ancora cosciente, ancora focalizzato sull'ossessivo bisogno di fuggire.

_Un luogo sicuro._

Strinse la scheggia, sentendola bruciare contro il proprio palmo.

_Lontano da qui. Qualsiasi luogo._

La cella che lo imprigionava si fece sempre più sfocata e poi cominciò a ruotare attorno a lui, o forse era la sua immaginazione, perché anche la sua presa sulla magia si stava ormai facendo più debole di secondo in secondo. Si aggrappò a essa con ogni fibra del suo essere, senza più curarsi di chi fosse, dove si trovasse e perché stesse tormentando un corpo che aveva già superato il proprio limite. Solo la magia contava.

Per un attimo il dolore cancellò ogni altra percezione, perfino la scheggia che pulsava di potere e d'azzuro nella sua mano.

Riemerse solo per vedere i sentieri di Yggdrasill dipanarsi davanti a lui, anche se non sapeva se si trattasse di realtà o della speranza nata dai suoi stessi deliri. Poi i suoi occhi si chiusero, e questa volta la sua mente scivolò via davvero.

 

 

 

“Allora, a cosa devo una cena simile?”, chiese Pepper, sollevando il calice.

Tony ricambiò il fuggevole sorriso che le aveva curvato le labbra, assecondando il suo brindisi con un tintinnio, per poi bere lo champagne in pochi sorsi senza nemmeno sentirne il gusto.

“Volevo ringraziarti per il tuo lavoro. Sai, prenderti cura delle Stark Industries, aver tormentato Fury durante la mia assenza, esserti dimenticata di sgridarmi per le ultime riunioni che ho saltato, cose del genere”.

Il sorriso di Pepper divenne meno incerto, anche se i suoi occhi mantenevano quell'accezione cauta e circospetta che lo faceva sentire come se fosse al tempo stesso un malato cagionevole in procinto di esalare l'ultimo respiro per aver ricevuto una parola sbagliata e un Hulk pronto a esplodere alla minima inconsapevole provocazione.

Aveva apprezzato un simile atteggiamento, nei primi tempi del suo ritorno e da parte dei suoi compagni, quando ancora sentiva il bisogno di schermarsi con un muro di silenzio. Adesso però quel periodo era almeno in parte passato e, se c'era una persona che lui non voleva vedere cauta nei propri confronti, quella era Pepper.

Finì di masticare l'ottimo filetto che quel borioso italiano gli aveva presentato come la delizia assoluta del palato, anche se il cibo raffinato non aveva mai rivestito l'attrattiva di un cheeseburger, per lui. A Pepper sembrava piacere, però, così si ritenne soddisfatto.

Attese di vederla finire di mangiare, quindi sospirò.

“Immagino di dovermi scusare”.

Pepper mise giù la forchetta, gli occhi che lo studiavano con un misto di sorpresa e attenzione del tutto nuova.

“Non cercavo di evitarti, in questi giorni”, continuò lui. “È che ho tanto a cui pensare e di cui occuparmi, e sai quanto io riesca a perdere la cognizione del tempo in laboratorio e quanto sia pessimo nel mantenere i rapporti sociali”.

“Tony...”

La bloccò sollevando la mano.

“Ma volevo rassicurarti. Non sto morendo, non mi sto ubriacando, non sto complottando alcun nuovo omicidio, nemmeno quello di Fury”.

Per un attimo ci fu solo silenzio, poi negli occhi di Pepper fece capolino un evidente sollievo e lei scosse la testa.

“E io che avevo temuto mi stessi preparando a una qualche notizia catastrofica”, commentò, seria, ma con gli occhi che ridevano.

“Tipo?”.

“Un figlio segreto”.

“Da parte di una giornalista?”.

“Troppo scontato. Direi almeno una politica, o un'esponente delle famiglie reali europee. Oppure”, e Pepper assunse un'aria pensosa. “Potresti aver preso a pugni una qualche personalità di spicco in ambito mondiale approfittando della mia assenza. O magari sei entrato nei server del Pentagono”.

Non poté fare a meno di accennare un brindisi.

“No, no, e già fatto quando ero al college”.

Si alzò in piedi per portarle via i piatti sporchi, bloccando sul nascere le sue proteste – “almeno sai cosa farne?” “Tu non preoccuparti, ho tutto sotto controllo” e comunque avrebbe pur sempre potuto chiedere aiuto a Jarvis – e poi mise in tavola il dolce.

Pepper accettò la sua porzione con un'occhiata di interesse, prima di rivolgergli il primo, vero sorriso della serata. Tony si era dimenticato di quanto potesse essere bella senza le tracce di preoccupazione o sospetto sul suo volto. Se anche avesse avuto dubbi su quella cena, che fosse il timore di fare un passo falso, o di illuderla con un invito in cui ci si sarebbe potuto trovare più significato del previsto, o di illudere se stesso, sarebbe stato sufficiente quel sorriso per dargli la certezza di aver preso la decisione migliore.

“Devo ammettere che sono sollevata per non dover fronteggiare alcun trauma”. Pepper aveva parlato con una nota ironica, ma era chiaro quanto le sue parole fossero sincere. “E con la salvezza del mondo come procede? Mi hai detto del ritorno di Thor, ma non gli ultimi sviluppi”, si interruppe subito, lasciando trapelare un barlume di colpevole imbarazzo. “Sempre che non siano segreti governativi”.

“Perché, secondo te i segreti governativi non te li riferirei comunque?”.

Ci fu un sospiro.

“Ho perso il conto delle volte in cui ci hai provato, ma sono sempre riuscita a bloccarti in tempo”.

“Sei troppo retta e ligia alle regole, e io che speravo di averti ormai traviato, dopo la splendida attuazione del protocollo Skynet”.

“Ora che sei tornato c'è bisogno di qualcuno che ti porti sulla retta via”.

“Dissento, ho sempre trovato la retta via estremamente sopravvalutata”, e con quel commento fece per assaggiare il dolce, ma si rese conto di non avere il cucchiaino. Nessuno di loro due lo aveva, in realtà. Tornò di nuovo in piedi, recuperando due cucchiaini dopo un paio di tentativi e una silenziosa maledizione al fatto che apparecchiare la tavola in modo completo fosse più impegnativo del previsto, il tutto mentre sentiva uno sguardo a metà tra il divertito e l'affettuoso fisso sulla sua nuca.

“Ad ogni modo, in questo caso è il governo che vorrebbe avere i nostri segreti. E poi ora sono io a dettare le regole e tu sei la persona di cui mi fido di più, diciamo, nell'intero universo, quindi non trattenere alcuna domanda”, commentò mentre le passava un cucchiaino.

Pepper lo accettò con un cenno di ringraziamento, cercando invano di nascondere l'attimo di commozione con cui aveva accolto le sue parole.

“D'accordo”. Si schiarì la gola. “Allora c'è davvero qualche novità?”.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

“Non esattamente. Thor ci ha aggiornato con informazioni di cui in fin dei conti eravamo già tutti al corrente. Cattivone invincibile, minaccia per l'intera esistenza, padre monocolo che non ha la minima intenzione di alzare un dito per aiutarci, e via dicendo. Adesso è andato a trovare Foster per qualche giorno. Natasha e Legolas sono in missione per prendere a calci in culo Coulson, anche se non penso che Fury se ne sia reso conto quando li ha mandati da lui per aggiornarsi a vicenda”. Fece una pausa, poi riprese, in tono più serio. “Se vuoi, in caso quel bastardo osasse riportare qui la sua pettinatura di dubbio gusto, posso tenertelo fermo mentre gli conficchi i tuoi affilatissimi tacchi nel piede”.

Pepper sorrise.

“Penso mi accontenterò di parlargli, ma grazie del pensiero”.

“Di nulla”.

“Quindi ora siete solo metà Avengers?”.

“Già, nella torre siamo rimasti solo io, Bruce e Capsicle, anche se in realtà credo che Capsicle sia al cinema. Sospetto che stia avendo una crisi di mezza età, sono giorni interi che resta alzato oltre le dieci di sera”.

Nello sguardo di Pepper passò un barlume di interesse.

“Al cinema? Sta uscendo con qualcuno?”.

“In realtà non lo so. C'era una cameriera che gli faceva gli occhi dolci, ma dubito che lui se ne sia reso conto”.

Perfino parlare di Steve Rogers non comportava la solita punta di fastidio che ormai aveva associato alla sua persona, se c'era Pepper a disquisire della sua vita sociale con lui.

Sì, quella cena era stata davvero un'ottima idea.

Aveva giusto preso il primo boccone del dolce – un tortino al cioccolato con crema al mascarpone, niente fragole, quello almeno se l'era ricordato – quando un tonfo lontano lo fece sussultare.

“Signore, dovrebbe andare subito in camera”, commentò Jarvis, prima che lui potesse dire qualcosa.

“Si tratta di un attacco?”. Fury non poteva essere così folle da infrangere la tregua vigente tra loro, e di certo non avrebbe potuto trovarsi già all'interno della sua torre senza il minimo preavviso, e il suo pensiero andò subito all'armatura e a Pepper, che si era alzata in piedi di scatto, pronta a intervenire. “C'è pericolo?”.

“Non al momento, ma le consiglio di sbrigarsi”.

E a quel punto non esitò più, perché c'era solo un motivo per cui Jarvis potesse rispondergli in quel modo, senza dargli la minima informazione.

Con il cuore che pareva volergli sfondare il Reattore, si precipitò in camera. Pepper era subito dietro di lui, sentiva il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi accompagnare la sua corsa, ma non aveva il tempo di pensarci, non in quel momento, perché non appena varcò la porta si bloccò di scatto, incapace di proferire parola o di muoversi.

Steso in una pozza di sangue, con i capelli sporchi che gli coprivano il volto e la pelle di un blu che avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque, c'era Loki.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 11: A nameless fear**

 

Per un attimo non seppe come reagire.

Il suo cervello si era impallato, girando a vuoto come un computer con poca RAM, solo che non c'era alcuna funzione di riavvio.

Loki era di fronte a lui, un corpo nudo e scomposto sul pavimento della camera dove solo qualche settimana prima avevano consumato l'ultimo amplesso e la proposta di un'alleanza era rimasta ad aleggiare troppo pesante per essere raccolta con qualcosa di diverso da un rifiuto. Era sporco, con i polsi incatenati e la pelle di quel blu che lui aveva solo avuto l'occasione di intravedere per pochi istanti, prima di ritrovarsi a fronteggiare degli occhi contaminati dal disprezzo e dall'odio per se stesso.

_E quella volta il dio si era presentato con il petto sfondato e un pezzo di fianco in meno, grondando sangue, più simile a un cadavere che a una persona ancora in vita, eppure lì il suo vero aspetto non gli aveva nemmeno raggiunto il gomito._

Si lanciò su di lui con una morsa che gli stritolava il petto. Pepper gli stava parlando, riconosceva la sua voce, ma ogni cosa era sovrastata dal rimbombo del suo stesso cuore. Il dio era così coperto di sangue che non riusciva a capire se le sue ferite fossero ancora aperte, o perfino _dove_ fosse ferito.

Scostò i capelli sporchi dal lato della faccia che non poggiava sul pavimento, alla ricerca di un segno di vita, ma non appena provò a toccargli il collo dovette ritrarre la mano con un sibilo. La sua pelle sembrava avere la stessa temperatura dell'azoto liquido. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di stare tremando, anche se non sentiva freddo, non abbastanza perché gli importasse.

Loki non rispondeva.

“Andiamo, non scherzare”.

Con l'ansia che gli divorava lo stomaco, riprese a far vagare le dita alla ricerca del suo battito, ignorando il bruciore sui polpastrelli. Poi, quando ormai la sua mano cominciava a divenire insensibile, percepì la versione strozzata e sofferente di un respiro, e all'improvviso gli parve di poter respirare di nuovo lui stesso.

Non era morto. _Poteva salvarlo._

Si volse, ricordandosi della presenza alle proprie spalle.

“Pepper, aiutami. È ancora vivo”. Non attese di vederla seguire le sue parole per riportare lo sguardo sul corpo inerte del dio. “Dannazione, Rock of Ages, non mollare”.

Pepper fu al suo fianco l'attimo successivo.

“Chi è? Lo conosci?”.

“È Loki. Dammi una mano a girarlo, ma è meglio se prima prendi il lenzuolo, la sua pelle è più fredda del ghiaccio”.

Lei si ritrasse di scatto.

“Cosa?!”.

Si girò a fissarla un attimo, prima di masticare una maledizione, perché Pepper non sapeva, non poteva capire cosa significasse per lui avere il dio in fin di vita ai suoi piedi, nella sua camera.

“Loki. Lo stronzetto in pelle che ora è nostro alleato. O almeno credo lo sarà se riusciremo a evitare la sua dipartita”.

Usando il lenzuolo come schermo tra le sue dita e quella pelle troppo fredda, cercò di far leva con una mano sulla sua spalla e una sul fianco, attento a non compiere movimenti bruschi per non peggiorare le sue condizioni. Era pesante come lo ricordava, tanto che si volse alla ricerca d'aiuto, ma Pepper fece un passo indietro senza nemmeno incrociare il suo sguardo, gli occhi sgranati fissi sul dio incosciente.

“Jarvis, chiama Bruce e Steve”.

“No! Me ne occupo io”, urlò, quasi, la voce strozzata per lo sforzo.

Quando riuscì a girarlo e scorse il suo petto, fu costretto a smettere di respirare per soffocare un conato. Dietro di lui, Pepper emise un suono strozzato. Poteva intravedere le ossa, sotto a ciò che rimaneva del suo torace: costole, lo sterno, frammenti spezzati e di forma sconosciuta, come se fossero stati sciolti e poi rinsaldati senza rispettare l'aspetto originale. Il resto del suo petto era un conglomerato di carne annerita, polmoni e lembi di pelle bruciacchiata che parevano pronti a staccarsi al primo soffio di vento.

Quasi non poteva credere di averlo sentito respirare, considerando le sue condizioni.

“Avanti, curati! Dov'è il tuo scettro?”. Si guardò attorno con l'impotenza che gli tormentava la mente, perché in camera non c'era nulla, solo il corpo di un dio moribondo. “Jarvis, voglio una scan delle sue condizioni”.

“Per una scan accurata dovrebbe essere nel laboratorio”.

“Non importa, per ora mi basta che rilevi i suoi segni vitali e le condizioni in generale. Alle fratture e a ferite simili possiamo pensare più tardi”.

“Tony...”.

Si arrischiò a distogliere lo sguardo dal dio per incrociare quello di Pepper. I lineamenti contratti del suo volto non riuscivano a nascondere l'orrore e aveva ancora una mano davanti alla bocca, nella prova più evidente di quanto il corpo devastato di Loki l'avesse sconvolta, ma la preoccupazione che Tony leggeva nei suoi occhi era tutta per lui.

“Ti prometto che ne parleremo alla prima occasione, ma adesso non c'è tempo”.

Lei deglutì a vuoto, e un'intera gamma di emozioni affiorò dal suo sguardo, prima di un cenno d'assenso. Fu tutto ciò di cui Tony aveva bisogno per ritrovare una parvenza di equilibrio.

“Allora, Jarv? La tua diagnosi?”.

“Loki ha estese ustioni di quarto grado sul suo petto, c'è buona probabilità che entrambi i suoi polmoni siano collassati e abbia gravi danni agli organi interni. Ha diverse ferite da taglio su tutto il corpo e, a giudicare dalla sua angolazione, la gamba destra è rotta in almeno due punti. La sua temperatura interna continua ad abbassarsi al punto da aver influenzato l'intera stanza, e questo aiuta a bloccare l'emorragia, ma il suo metabolismo è tanto rallentato che temo che le sue funzioni vitali siano ormai compromesse”.

“Cazzate. È un dio, non ha funzioni vitali umane”.

“Ho considerato il signor Odinson come metro di paragone”, mormorò Jarvis, la voce sommessa come in segno di scusa.

Tony serrò le palpebre con tale forza da provare un pulsare alle tempie, dove quelle ultime parole continuavano a ripetersi come un mantra sempre più oscuro e inesorabile. Quando riaprì gli occhi, ignorando la morsa sotto al Reattore, ignorando lo sguardo di Pepper che gli perforava la nuca, ignorando le sue stesse mani che minacciavano di tremare, tornò a cercare il battito del dio.

Non si sarebbe arreso così.

“Guardami, Loki, lo so che non sei così facile da ammazzare”.

Ma la verità era che non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare.

C'era un dio moribondo davanti a lui, con un corpo troppo distrutto perché sapesse anche solo da dove cominciare a rattopparlo, e questa volta nessun Reattore avrebbe potuto compiere il miracolo.

La mano di Pepper si posò sulla sua spalla come muta consolazione, già pronta a siglare la fine di qualsiasi speranza di salvezza. La odiò per un istante.

Serrò i pugni per non compiere un gesto avventato, come scacciarla o stringerla a sé, e poi si irrigidì, senza fiato, lo sguardo incredulo fisso su quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un cadavere.

Loki aveva aperto gli occhi.

 

 

 

Dolore.

Di nuovo tagliente, insopportabile dolore.

Ma non c'era solo quello.

Sul suo palmo sentiva qualcosa che gli apparteneva, una scheggia pulsante da cui provenivano assieme un'istintiva rassicurazione e il ricordo di una fiammata di vivida energia – un lampo di terrore assoluto accompagnato da una risata, scherno e minaccia che gli congelavano l'ammasso bruciato dei suoi polmoni, la solitudine fredda e inospitale della sua cella, dove poteva trovare qualche attimo di respiro tra una tortura e l'altra, ma non poteva accettarlo, aveva bisogno di credere di non essere ancora lì.

C'era una superficie liscia sotto la sua schiena, un altro particolare che si insinuò come una nota stonata nell'agonia che soverchiava ogni suo pensiero impedendogli di svegliarsi davvero. E poteva udire una voce, anche se le parole lo raggiungevano in un suono distorto e privo di qualsiasi significato.

_Un luogo sicuro._

Nella sua cella aveva utilizzato l'ultimo barlume di lucidità per focalizzare la magia su una simile disperata richiesta, e per un attimo si lasciò accarezzare dalla speranza, perché, se c'era una superficie diversa dalla ruvidezza della pietra sotto il suo corpo devastato e qualcuno lo chiamava invece di usare la sofferenza per farlo tornare cosciente, non poteva essere ancora intrappolato nel peggiore dei suoi incubi.

O forse l'incubo era quello che stava provando in quel momento, un incubo più insidioso del normale, che lo tormentava con la possibilità di un'effimera salvezza solo per portargliela via non appena lui ci avesse creduto davvero.

Di nuovo la voce si fece strada tra i frammenti scomposti della sua mente, un suono concitato in cui gli pareva di riconoscere più affanno che minaccia.

Cercò di respirare, costringendo i suoi polmoni bruciati a incamerare l'aria di cui aveva disperato bisogno, e di nuovo il dolore tornò a morderlo, minacciando di sprofondarlo in un oblio da dove non era sicuro ci sarebbe stato ritorno. Si sforzò di combatterlo, istante dopo istante, ma era così stanco...

Stanco di lottare per ogni minimo respiro, per sopravvivere in un mondo dove lo aspettava solo dolore. Eppure doveva sapere.

Aprì gli occhi.

“Loki!”.

Il suo nome. Non uno dei soliti stupidi epiteti. Non un'offesa.

Batté le palpebre per liberarle dal viscido sudario che ancora cercava di spegnere la sua vista e la sua coscienza. Sopra di lui c'era il suo mortale.

_Doveva essere Asgard._

Si aggrappò al suo volto lasciando che divenisse il suo unico pensiero, l'unica cosa che contava nella sua realtà. Tenere gli occhi fissi su Stark per ignorare l'abisso che lo attendeva a un solo soffio di distanza, per inghiottirlo in un'incoscienza dove non avrebbe comunque trovato pace dal proprio dolore.

“Loki, guardami. Sei al sicuro qui. Ora ci pensiamo noi a rimetterti in sesto”.

_Noi?_

C'era qualcun altro vicino al mortale. Una sagoma indistinta, capelli lunghi, respiro accelerato. Una donna, ma non Romanoff. Se solo avesse avuto un qualche controllo sul proprio corpo, si sarebbe irrigidito.

“È tutto a posto, lei è Pepper, è dalla nostra parte”.

Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla, pareva bruciare da quanto gli risultava calda e in un angolo della sua mente cominciò a suonare un allarme troppo remoto e confuso perché lui lo realizzasse davvero.

Attinse a tutta la sua volontà per muoversi, non sapeva se per scostare quella mano o se per posarvi sopra la propria e avere così un appiglio, una prova ancor più tangibile che il mortale fosse lì con lui; ma era troppo debole e riuscì solo a muovere appena le braccia, con un tintinnio ostile.

Aveva ancora le manette ai polsi, e nel momento in cui quella consapevolezza lo folgorò risentì all'improvviso la barriera che si stagliava tra lui e la sua stessa magia, nitida come una cicatrice e dolorosa come se gli fosse appena stata inflitta.

La scheggia del Tesseract era ancora in suo possesso, nascosta nel suo pugno, ma esausto com'era non avrebbe mai potuto attingere ancora alla sua energia senza prima liberarsi delle rune che ingabbiavano i suoi poteri.

“Catene”, esalò, con voce tanto roca e debole che suonò estranea alle sue stesse orecchie.

Stark gli sfiorò i polsi prigionieri.

“Intendi queste? Adesso te le tolgo”.

Lui riuscì ad annuire, ma quel movimento e il suo tentativo di parlare avevano esaurito tutte le sue energie. Con il dolore che gli mordeva i nervi senza un attimo di tregua, ritornò nell'oblio.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 12: Holding his breath**

 

La morsa al petto era scomparsa all'improvviso. Quell'assurdo terrore di vedere morire il dio davanti a lui c'era ancora, ma a sovrastare ogni altra sensazione aveva fatto la sua comparsa l'urgenza di agire, una lotta contro il tempo in cui finalmente aveva una speranza e delle direttive precise.

La stessa testardaggine che gli aveva permesso di non arrendersi quando la sua vita era ormai segnata e aveva un buco nel petto che gli doleva a ogni respiro, ricordandogli come ogni secondo fosse rubato a una morte troppo vicina.

“Jarvis, la mia armatura. E prepara il laboratorio”.

“Subito, signore”.

La mano sulla sua spalla, che era scomparsa non appena Loki aveva riaperto gli occhi, tornò a sfiorarlo, in una richiesta d'attenzione appena accennata.

“Cosa vuoi fare?”.

“Spostarlo dove posso occuparmi di lui”.

Si allontanò di due passi, allargando le braccia mentre la valigetta con la sua armatura sfrecciava nella sua direzione per poi aprirsi a mezz'aria e rivestire il suo corpo. Ci mise solo una manciata di secondi, perché Jarvis non aveva perso tempo a obbedirgli, ma ugualmente il respiro gli si bloccò in gola nel momento in cui riportò gli occhi sul dio incosciente, guidato dal timore irrazionale che fosse bastato distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua figura per decretarne la morte.

“Sei certo che sia la scelta migliore? Spostarlo con quelle ferite...”.

Pepper stava mantenendo le distanze, ma poteva avvertire nella sua voce lo stesso orrore che le aveva contaminato il volto.

“Lo hai sentito. Devo togliergli le manette e qui non siamo attrezzati”. Le lanciò uno sguardo fuggevole mentre si chinava su Loki, forzando la piega decisa delle sue labbra a rivelare un tentativo di sorriso. “E poi questo stronzetto è un dio, è molto più resistente di noi umani”.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, il tempo per assicurarsi che Loki fosse davvero ancora vivo – e respirava, un suono basso e spezzato, che dimostrava quanto doloroso gli risultasse far funzionare quell'ammasso bruciato che aveva per torace – prima che osasse allungare le mani su di lui.

Attingendo a tutta la delicatezza che solitamente riservava ai lavori di ingegneria ad alta quota o subacquei, quando la presenza dell'armatura era una necessità, fece passare un braccio sotto la schiena del dio e l'altro sotto le cosce. Poi serrò un istante gli occhi e si sollevò in piedi.

Il silenzio si fece assordante.

Lui non stava respirando, Pepper nemmeno, a giudicare dall'assoluta assenza di suoni nella stanza. Ma poi ci fu di nuovo quel sibilo carico d'agonia proveniente dal corpo devastato tra le sue braccia e allora si permise di riprendere fiato lui stesso.

Senza più esitare si diresse verso l'ascensore.

“Ci siamo quasi”, mormorò, più a se stesso che al dio, ma in qualche modo non riusciva a cancellare l'impressione che quell'inutile rassicurazione potesse risultare profetica.

L'importante era arrivare in laboratorio, togliergli quelle pesanti manette e poi sperare che i suoi poteri magici riuscissero a rigenerare il suo corpo moribondo. A tutto il resto – alle spiegazioni che doveva alla sua CEO, a come affrontare il discorso con gli altri Avengers, a Thanos e a ciò che avrebbe comportato la presenza di Loki nella sua torre – avrebbe pensato poi.

Prese un altro respiro, gli occhi fissi sul volto contratto del dio.

Pepper era ancora dietro di lui, una presenza silenziosa eppure di cui era impossibile dimenticarsi.

Fu solo quando fu dentro l'ascensore, sentendo l'armatura che lo schermava come la più familiare e sicura delle protezioni, anche se l'elmetto era ancora alzato, che osò incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Vieni?”.

Pepper era pallidissima, ma annuì senza alcuna esitazione.

“Cosa pensi che sia successo?”, gli chiese poi, mentre l'ascensore cominciava la sua discesa.

Per un attimo Tony dovette coscientemente impedirsi di rafforzare la presa sul corpo che stava sostenendo.

“Thanos. La minaccia aliena che ci stiamo preparando ad affrontare. Loki doveva recuperare informazioni su di lui”.

Trasse un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di calmarsi e ignorare il turbamento che minacciava di appropriarsi del suo animo. Rabbia e preoccupazione assieme, perché se qualcuno era riuscito a conciare in modo tanto pietoso il dio sarebbe stato un avversario di tutt'altro livello rispetto ai nemici affrontati finora, ma al tempo stesso non poteva evitare il desiderio bruciante di averlo di fronte solo per poterlo colpire e infliggergli almeno una piccola parte delle ferite che spiccavano sul corpo di Loki.

Al suo fianco, Pepper era rigida come una statua.

“E se fosse una trappola?”.

“Hai visto com'è conciato?”.

Le aveva risposto con un ringhio, più brusco di quanto avrebbe desiderato, ma il corpo tra le sue braccia era del tutto immobile e tanto freddo che l'armatura stava cominciando a dare i primi segni di congelamento a dispetto delle contromisure che aveva adottato ancora all'epoca del suo primo volo con il Mark 2.

Sul volto di Pepper passò un guizzo più profondo di preoccupazione.

“Non di Loki. Di Thanos. Se no perché Loki sarebbe apparso proprio da te?”.

“E dove sarebbe dovuto andare?”.

La discesa terminò prima che ci potesse essere il tempo di una risposta e lui non esitò nell'andare dritto verso la parte illuminata del laboratorio, dove depositò il dio su un lettino da ospedale, ma le sue stesse parole si ripetevano nella sua testa come se solo dopo averle pronunciate ne avesse davvero potuto realizzare il significato.

Loki non aveva nessuno. Nessun altro, almeno, visto che non aveva mai smesso di rinnegare il fratello e il padre. O forse qualcuno c'era, la madre di cui non aveva mai parlato, ma aveva comunque scelto di andare da lui.

Che fosse stato per istinto o per puro calcolo, aveva finito per ricercare la propria salvezza nella sua torre. Nella sua camera. E questo proprio quando era più vulnerabile e inerme di quanto si fosse mai mostrato.

Qualcosa sotto al Reattore cominciò a dolergli.

E quello stronzo ancora continuava a negare di essere pazzo di lui.

“Jarvis, una scan completa, e continua a monitorare i suoi segni vitali. Ma prima fammi avere un'analisi delle manette”.

“Certo, signore”.

Si staccò dal corpo inerte di Loki solo per il tempo di permettere all'armatura di ripiegarsi nella solita valigetta, quindi fu di nuovo al suo fianco. Vicino a lui, il freddo era tanto intenso da farlo tremare e non si sorprese che Pepper si stesse tenendo a distanza.

“Allora, Jarv? Queste manette a prova di divinità?”.

“Le catene sono composte da una lega di materiali perlopiù sconosciuti ed emettono radiazioni nello stesso spettro di Mjolnir. La loro energia interferisce con quella emessa da Loki. Riguardo alle sue condizioni, sono in costante seppur lento peggioramento. Sto continuando ora una scan più approfondita sul suo corpo”.

“Bravo ragazzo”.

Indossando solo due guanti dell'armatura, prese delicatamente uno dei polsi prigionieri, ancora di quella sfumatura blu che in un altro momento si sarebbe soffermato ad ammirare con più attenzione. Un solo tentativo di rompere le catene gli fu sufficiente per realizzare che la forza bruta, anche quella data dall'armatura, non sarebbe bastata per infrangerle, almeno non senza provocare danni a Loki. Ma lui aveva altre risorse.

“Vediamo un po' chi vince tra magia e scienza”, mormorò, attivando il laser.

Attento a non ferire il dio, cominciò a far breccia centimetro dopo centimetro nelle manette, partendo dal lato più vicino, la mente pervasa dall'unico, ossessivo pensiero di liberarlo dalle catene.

Loki gli aveva salvato la vita, quando ancora era stato suo prigioniero. Ora era giunto il momento di ricambiargli il favore.

 

 

 

Le catene attorno ai suoi polsi bruciavano.

C'era qualcosa che cercava di penetrare la fitta ragnatela di rune in cui era imprigionata la sua salvezza, ma a ogni piccolo squarcio una stilettata di dolore si aggiungeva all'agonia da cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Il sudario che lo privava della vista era troppo pesante, troppo soffocante e impietoso, per poterlo combattere.

La sua mente vacillò e quasi si spense.

_No._

Si aggrappò a quell'unica sillaba, il rifiuto di arrendersi ora che era così vicino alla salvezza.

_Stark._

C'era stato il suo volto tra le immagini confuse che avevano accompagnato il suo risveglio. Era troppo debole per reagire alla morte, per lottare ancora, ma Stark era lì. Poteva intuire la sua presenza perfino dal limbo dove ondeggiava la sua coscienza.

Un'altra stilettata gli percorse i polsi, ma la sentì appena nel dolore che lo avvolgeva.

Doveva solo respirare, per quanto difficile fosse.

Poi qualcosa si infranse, penetrando la nebbia dei suoi sensi. Un richiamo abbastanza percettibile da risvegliare quella parte della sua mente che ormai stava scivolando nell'oblio.

_La sua magia._

Ancora fuori dalla sua portata, ma le pareti che la ingabbiavano si stavano assottigliando, erano una barriera sempre più labile, erano in procinto di sparire.

Cercò di chiamarla, di risvegliare la sua intera coscienza e non solo quel barlume di pensiero da cui attingeva la consapevolezza di essere ancora in vita, e la sua magia rispose, un fiotto caldo di rassicurazione, parte della sua stessa essenza che si protendeva verso quella fessura di libertà per tornare in suo possesso, c'era quasi...

Durò un solo istante, il tempo che la sua mente addormentata cogliesse il lontano bagliore della speranza solo per vedersela strappare via.

Il legame con la sua magia venne reciso in un secondo, la fessura nella sua prigione si richiuse e questa volta la sua mente si spense davvero.

 

 

 

Tony guardò sconvolto le catene.

Il laser era penetrato nel metallo alieno senza alcuna difficoltà, ma la breccia che aveva creato con tanta cautela per non ferire ulteriormente il dio si era richiusa nell'arco di secondi; una manciata di minuti troppo preziosi erano stati sprecati e adesso lui era ancora al punto di partenza.

“Jarvis, qualche speranza di testare il prototipo con successo contro queste manette?”.

“Lo sconsiglierei. Dai dati che lei stesso mi ha fornito, attivare un campo antimagia in prossimità di Loki potrebbe indebolirlo e causargli dei danni, soprattutto finché è in condizioni tanti precarie”.

Come temeva. Rafforzò la presa sul polso del dio, poi ricominciò a lavorare con il laser, più rapidamente di quanto fatto in precedenza.

Quello strano materiale poteva rigenerarsi, quindi avrebbe solo dovuto essere più veloce. Di nuovo scavò una fessura nelle manette, fin quasi a raggiungere il polso, ma si era appena spostato a lavorare sull'altro lato così da indebolirle a sufficienza da poterle spezzare con l'armatura, quando di nuovo le catene si richiusero, adattandosi al suo nuovo ritmo così da non lasciar spazio ad alcuna speranza.

“U, prendi un laser e aiutami anche tu”.

Altri due minuti scivolarono via, troppo rapidi, senza alcun progresso, perché adesso le manette riuscivano a riparare entrambe le brecce contemporaneamente. Dubitava che l'aggiunta di Dum-E avrebbe dato qualche risultato.

Si bloccò, incapace di contrastare l'aspro sapore che aveva cominciato a riempirgli la bocca non appena la speranza di scoprire il dio ancora in vita era stata sovrastata dall'impotenza nell'aiutarlo.

Altro tempo perso, e Loki non ne aveva quasi più; già quegli ansiti strozzati si erano fatti più deboli e distanziati.

Si accorse appena di un movimento alle sue spalle, tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare erano soluzioni sempre più disperate e impraticabili sul breve periodo, e come sfondo di quelle idee martellanti c'era solo la consapevolezza del proprio fallimento.

_Non così._

Loki si era fidato di lui. Lo aveva raggiunto perfino in quelle condizioni nella speranza di trovare la salvezza, e adesso lui lo stava tradendo, incapace di assecondare la sua unica richiesta.

Serrò gli occhi come per scacciare la soffocante sensazione di sconfitta che gli opprimeva il petto, ma la poteva sentire a ogni istante, a ogni secondo perso in un lavoro inutile che avrebbe solo portato il dio alla morte. Ormai faticava perfino a impedire alle proprie mani di tremare.

“Prova con questo”.

Quasi sussultò nel sentire la voce di Pepper, perché si era dimenticato che si trovasse lì anche lei.

Si volse, abbassando lo sguardo su ciò che gli era stato teso.

“Un fazzoletto?”.

“Non so come funzioni la magia, ma magari basta un ostacolo per impedire alle catene di saldarsi”.

Preso dal bisogno spasmodico di liberare il dio, Tony non provò nemmeno a protestare oltre. Invece si rimise al lavoro, creando di nuovo una breccia nelle catene e affrettandosi a infilarci il fazzoletto per evitare che si richiudesse, certo che sarebbe stato solo l'ennesimo fallimento.

Un paio di secondi senza respirare, il silenzio appesantito solo dalla sua paura. Eppure non successe nulla.

Il fazzoletto, reggeva, in qualche modo. Un semplice tessuto ripiegato un paio di volte che teneva in scacco delle manette incantate.

“U”, ordinò, facendogli cenno di passare dall'altro lato.

Strappò via la porzione di fazzoletto che non gli serviva e lo utilizzò per mantenere aperta la nuova breccia, facendo poi lo stesso per la catena che collegava i due polsi del dio. Quando ormai c'erano solo due strisce sottili di metallo a imprigionare Loki, afferrò due estremità delle manette e tirò.

Ci fu uno schianto, poi si ritrovò con i guanti dell'armatura stretti attorno a due pezzi di catene che si contorcevano, protese l'una verso l'altra come fossero animate da vita propria.

Quasi si aspettava che si sarebbero rivoltate contro di lui, o che tentassero di imprigionare di nuovo la loro vittima per continuare a strappargli la vita, invece un bagliore percorse le incisioni sulla loro superficie, diramandosi in fili d'argento che poi si spensero, e le manette spezzate tornarono inerti.

Una potente magia aliena sconfitta non dal suo genio, non da una qualche invenzione incredibilmente avanzata, ma dalla più semplice delle soluzioni.

Distolse l'attenzione dalle catene per posarla sul dio, ancora immobile e con il corpo devastato. Non aveva dato alcun segno di essersi accorto della propria libertà dalle catene, ma era ancora vivo.

Malgrado il freddo sempre più intenso, soprattutto adesso che l'urgenza di togliergli le manette era scemata abbastanza da farglielo sentire, le sue dita fremevano per il bisogno di toccarlo, di sentire quella pelle sconosciuta sotto ai propri polpastrelli, di ritrovare il battito di un cuore che ancora non si era fermato.

“Jarvis, prepara una valigetta di contenimento”.

“Subito, anche se posso già dirle che le catene non generano più alcuna emissione”.

“Meglio non rischiare”.

“Insolitamente saggio da parte sua, signore”.

Non gli rispose, limitandosi a gettare i due pezzi delle manette nella valigetta, quando Dum-E gliela portò; già si era permesso di sfiorare con la punta delle dita ancora avvolte dai guanti i solchi che le catene avevano lasciato sui polsi del dio.

“I suoi segni vitali?”.

Ci fu una pausa troppo lunga, in cui la sua mente vagò subito verso le ipotesi peggiori.

“Sempre estremamente deboli, ma il peggioramento si è arrestato”.

Trasse un respiro profondo, ritirando la mano. Non era ancora finita.

“Avvertimi al minimo cambiamento”.

“Sarà fatto”.

Annuì, poi si permise di sollevare lo sguardo dal dio, ricercando gli occhi di Pepper.

“L'ho mai detto che ti adoro?”.

Lei gli rivolse un tremulo sorriso.

“Non nelle ultime settimane”.

C'era sempre un'angoscia profonda sul suo volto, ma ancora non se n'era andata. Invece fece un passo verso di lui, stringendosi nella giacca con un tremito mentre si soffermava su Loki.

“E adesso?”.

Tony seguì il suo sguardo e di nuovo i suoi occhi vagarono sugli orrori che costellavano il corpo del dio, soffermandosi sui tagli sotto allo sporco e al sangue rappreso, sulle ustioni, sui lividi, così numerosi che pareva impossibile che ad averli subiti fosse stata un'unica persona. Risultava fin troppo evidente che Loki fosse troppo ferito per curarsi da solo.

“Adesso cerchiamo di rimetterlo in sesto”.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 13: The doctor is in**

 

Le pagine si susseguivano senza che lui cogliesse davvero il significato di ciò che i suoi occhi distratti mettevano a fuoco, ma non importava. Ancora una mezzora di quella falsa lettura, e poi sarebbe potuto andare a letto con l'illusione di aver trascorso una piacevole serata in compagnia del suo libro preferito.

Sospirò al suo stesso pensiero, la fredda ironia che accompagnava le sue riflessioni già pronta a deriderlo per quell'ennesimo momento di debolezza.

Si sarebbe preparato un tè, se solo non ne avesse già bevuta una tazza negli ultimi venti minuti.

Adesso invece si ritrovava privo di distrazioni, a parte un libro che non riusciva a catturare la sua attenzione e la consapevolezza di ciò che stava succedendo a qualche piano di distanza dal suo. Negli ultimi giorni Pepper gli aveva parlato spesso, mantenendo sempre una facciata amichevole ma distaccata, come per rimarcare i limiti che quell'errore di intere settimane prima aveva per un attimo travalicato. Era ciò che lui desiderava, per trovare più semplice cancellare il ricordo della sua bocca sulla propria e di quanto tempo fosse trascorso dall'ultima volta in cui avesse tenuto una donna tra le braccia; ma non poteva evitare che la parte più umana ed egoista del suo subconscio lo colpisse con l'amarezza di una perdita.

Pepper non era mai stata sua, eppure provava ugualmente una malinconia profonda nel soffermarsi su di lei, accentuata dalla consapevolezza che quella sera la cena organizzata da Tony – una cena per cui gli aveva suggerito quale tipo di cucina scegliere, di cui aveva assistito ai preparativi, prima di ritirarsi con il proprio libro e il proprio tè dove la sua presenza non sarebbe stata di troppo – avrebbe posto le basi per un riavvicinamento e una probabile ripresa della loro relazione.

Era contento per entrambi, poteva affermarlo senza mentire o fingersi migliore di quanto non fosse. Eppure quella stilettata tra i suoi pensieri non smetteva di bruciare con un rimpianto palpabile.

Sospirò di nuovo, sollevando gli occhi dalla pagina che aveva letto fino a tre quarti senza realizzare una parola, quindi chiuse il libro di scatto.

Tempo di concludere il momento di autocommiserazione. Aveva già avuto molto dalla vita, da quando aveva incontrato Tony. Più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato, con l'Hulk dentro di sé e un passato da cui aveva cercato di sfuggire per anni. E adesso aveva un migliore amico, una casa, una squadra. Quanto di più simile a una famiglia potesse sperare.

Curvò le labbra in un sorriso.

A parte un'imminente invasione aliena, stava andando tutto per il meglio.

Tony era tornato quasi del tutto se stesso. Ogni tanto si dimostrava distratto, il modo in cui parlava di Loki ancora non mancava di far suonare un campanello d'allarme nella sua mente, ma era di nuovo padrone di sé. Quando si trovava in sua compagnia non avvertiva più la soffocante cappa di disperazione che aveva imprigionato l'amico nei giorni seguenti alla sua liberazione, né scorgeva i segni dell'alcol e della stanchezza sul suo volto – non più del solito, almeno.

Se poi Tony fosse riuscito a riavvicinarsi a Pepper, a recuperare il suo vecchio rapporto con lei, meglio ancora. Due delle persone a cui teneva di più in assoluto avrebbero avuto un lieto fine. Sarebbe stato felice per loro e, se anche dentro di sé quel senso di perdita fosse rimasto a pungolarlo, lo avrebbe semplicemente ignorato.

Si stiracchiò, pronto ad abbandonare la poltrona e una lettura infruttuosa in favore del letto, quando il suo cellulare squillò.

Rispose con un guizzo di preoccupazione, anche se, notando il nome sul display, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che riceveva una sua chiamata a un'ora insolita.

“Tony?”.

“Ciao, Bruce. Non ti ho svegliato, vero?”.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio orologio. Le undici e un quarto di sera, e dubitava che l'amico lo stesse chiamando nel bel mezzo della cena.

“Stavo leggendo. È successo qualcosa?”.

Forse Pepper se n'era andata prima del previsto, senza dargli la possibilità di un riavvicinamento. A dispetto dei pensieri velati di gelosia a cui si era lasciato andare durante la serata, Bruce si ritrovò a sperare che le proprie supposizioni fossero sbagliate.

“No, va tutto benissimo, non preoccuparti. Ho solo una curiosità di tipo medico”.

“Non dovresti chiedere il consulto di un vero dottore, per questo?”.

“Sai che ho un'antipatia per quei tizi con i camici bianchi. Allora, per caso sapresti dirmi come si può sistemare un'ustione? A livello puramente teorico, intendo”.

La calma di una serata all'insegna della malinconia e di un tè piacevolmente bollente venne infranta da un guizzo di adrenalina.

“Cos'è successo? Stai bene?!”.

“Certo, come ti ho detto non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi”.

Il che, con Tony, significava l'esatto contrario. Ma quella sera non doveva essere sceso in laboratorio, non con Pepper invitata a cena. Aggrottò la fronte, colto da un sospetto.

“Pensavo avessi assoldato uno chef”.

“E infatti così è stato. Ora, se non ti spiace risolvere questo mio dubbio, così posso lasciarti dormire e tornare alla cena. Ci siamo interrotti a metà del dolce. Ottimo suggerimento, quel tuo chef italiano, a proposito”.

“Non c'è di che”, rispose lui meccanicamente. Trattenne le domande che gli stavano tentando le labbra, solo perché già sapeva che Tony avrebbe continuato a sviarle e a divagare se non gli avesse dato la risposta che desiderava. “Per le ustioni, dipende da quanto sono gravi. Per un'ustione lieve basta applicare un po' di acqua fredda”. E non credeva all'ignoranza dell'amico in quest'ambito, considerando la scarsa prudenza con cui maneggiava fiamme ossidriche, laser e strumentazioni ugualmente pericolose, ma gli era parso di notare una nota d'ansia dietro alla naturalezza forzata della sua voce. “Nei casi gravi sarebbe bene coprirla con un panno umido in attesa che arrivi un'ambulanza e fare una flebo con una soluzione reidratante per reintegrare i liquidi persi”.

“Ok, annotato tutto. Qualche altro suggerimento?”.

Non se l'era immaginato. L'ansia, così come il respiro più rapido del normale, era impossibile da non cogliere se prestava sufficiente attenzione alla sua voce.

“Dove sarebbe l'ustione?”.

“Sul petto. Facciamo una discreta porzione del torace. E ci sarebbe qualche difficoltà respiratoria. E potrebbe esserci una certa perdita di sangue e magari anche qualche frattura”.

“Che cosa?!”.

Udì dei fruscii, Tony che parlava con qualcuno ma troppo lontano dal microfono per risultare comprensibile, poi un'imprecazione soffocata.

“Niente, come non detto. Grazie per l'aiuto, sapevo che potevo contare su di te”, lo salutò l'amico, chiudendo la comunicazione, ma lui ormai non lo stava più ascoltando.

Un'ustione, problemi respiratori, fratture in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere solo una serata tranquilla; un'ansia tanto simile alla paura nella sua voce. Tony che gli diceva che andava tutto bene ma al tempo stesso richiedeva le sue conoscenze mediche.

E c'erano solo lui e Pepper, sul suo piano.

Senza curarsi di aver addosso solo il pigiama, era già scattato verso l'ascensore, l'Altro che rumoreggiava ai margini della sua coscienza con la stessa intensità di una tempesta.

 

 

 

“Signore, il dottor Banner è nell'ascensore”.

“Come nell'ascensore?”.

“Ci è entrato subito dopo la conclusione della telefonata, è in procinto di raggiungere il suo piano”.

Gli sfuggì un'imprecazione, mentre si assicurava che l'ago trovasse la vena.

Fino a quel momento stava andando tutto bene: asciugamani umidi posizionati, flebo quasi inserita, segni vitali sempre troppo bassi ma stabili. Loki emetteva ancora quel sibilo carico d'agonia che era il suo respiro e Pepper, pur lanciandogli occhiate un po' troppo penetranti, era divenuta una figura silenziosa e pronta ad aiutarlo in ogni sua minima iniziativa, un supporto in cui trovava molto più conforto e rassicurazione di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

“Bloccalo, qui ho da fare”.

Di certo Bruce gli sarebbe stato più d'aiuto di persona che a distanza, ma non era affatto sicuro che sarebbe stata una buona idea fargli vedere il dio moribondo. Doveva già delle spiegazioni a Pepper, che grazie a un'insperata fortuna aveva accettato di non fare più domande fino a quando l'emergenza non fosse stata superata; avere anche lo sguardo dell'amico da sostenere mentre provava a illustrare il motivo delle proprie azioni sarebbe stato troppo.

La flebo cominciò a congelarsi, strappandogli un'altra maledizione soffocata.

Afferrò il tubicino di gomma per studiarlo, notando poi che anche il panno umido con cui aveva coperto il petto ustionato di Loki aveva assunto una rigidità sospetta. Piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio erano comparsi su tutta la sua superficie, dandogli la spiacevole sensazione di aver commesso uno sbaglio ad applicare le procedure mediche standard su un alieno dalla biologia sconosciuta.

“Signore, il dottor Banner sta reagendo molto sfavorevole all'essere bloccato nell'ascensore”.

_Non anche quello._

“Cerca di mantenerlo calmo”.

“Tony. Non puoi aspettarti che lasci perdere”, mormorò Pepper, dall'altro lato del tavolo operatorio su cui il dio era stato adagiato. Stava finendo di bendargli una profonda ferita sulla coscia, i movimenti resi incerti dai guanti che le coprivano le dita. Nei minuti precedenti alla chiamata a Bruce, era andata a prendere dei vestiti pesanti per entrambi, visto che la temperatura del laboratorio, pur alzandosi di qualche grado dopo la distruzione delle manette, non aveva dato segno di voler tornare normale. Nelle vicinanze di Loki sembrava di essere all'interno di una cella frigorifera.

Tony lasciò andare la flebo, cercando una fonte di calore che non rischiasse di ferire il dio.

“Perché no? L'ho rassicurato, gli ho-”. Si bloccò, distogliendo un minimo di attenzione da Loki per ripercorrere rapidamente la conversazione e considerarla nell'ottica di chi lo conoscesse bene quanto Bruce, poi si strofinò gli occhi stanchi, reprimendo l'istintiva protesta che gli era sorta sulle labbra con un sospiro. “Immagino che tu abbia ragione”.

“Signore, il dottor Banner è a forte rischio di stress. Temo che non sarà in grado di controllare l'Hulk ancora a lungo”.

“Mettimi in comunicazione con lui”.

Sopra la scrivania dove non erano assiepati i kit di pronto soccorso che Dum-E si era prodigato a recuperare, comparve l'ologramma dell'ascensore, dove il suo unico occupante aveva i pugni contratti e le spalle tese. L'immagine era tanto dettagliata che si potevano scorgere le gocce di sudore sulla sua fronte, le labbra socchiuse e, come possibile premonizione, i piccoli Hulk verdi su sfondo azzurro che costellavano i suoi vestiti.

“Sapevo che il mio regalo ti sarebbe piaciuto tanto. Ti sta anche bene”, commentò Tony, gli occhi fissi sul pigiama che gli aveva fatto trovare qualche mese prima nella sua camera.

Bruce sussultò, prima di sollevare lo sguardo dove sapeva della presenza della telecamera.

“Cosa sta succedendo?”.

“Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti, davvero. Ti ho detto che è tutto sotto controllo, sono sano come un pesce. Jarvis, digli anche tu che sono in ottima forma”.

“Mister Stark è in ottima forma, dottor Banner”.

Il respiro di Bruce risuonò troppo profondo, quasi tremante, come se lui si stesse sforzando con tutto se stesso di mantenerlo regolare.

“Lo so che stai bene, non saresti in grado di parlarmi se quello con l'ustione e con i problemi respiratori fossi tu”. La sua voce si interruppe e Tony lo vide passarsi una mano tra i capelli arruffati. “E Pepper?”.

“Sta benissimo. Se non volesse strangolarmi”.

All'angolo della sua visuale, Pepper accennò un sorriso, senza staccare gli occhi dal dio. Era passata a fasciargli il braccio, adesso, e a dispetto del pallore e dell'inquietudine nel suo sguardo non aveva ancora pronunciato una parola di protesta.

“Cos'è successo?”.

“Prometti che almeno cercherai di rimanere calmo”.

Sul volto di Bruce comparve una smorfia.

“Sai che cominciare il discorso con queste parole dopo avermi intrappolato qui dentro non è il modo migliore per aiutarmi, vero?”.

“Non ti ho chiesto io di venire a farmi da babysitter”.

Bruce sbatté un pugno contro la parete, le spalle che gli tremavano.

“Dimmi cosa sta succedendo!”.

Tony deglutì, quindi trasse un respiro profondo.

“Ricordi quando abbiamo discusso di Loki e io temevo che fosse stato catturato mentre tu hai detto che probabilmente stava solo mettendo a punto un piano per fregarci tutti alla grande?”.

Anche Bruce respirò a fondo, ritirando lentamente la mano dalla parete dell'ascensore prima di annuire, senza dire nulla.

“Beh, sembra che avessi ragione io”.

 


End file.
